Criminal Redemption
by All1206
Summary: Et si les heures les plus sombres de notre histoire eu été encore plus sombres? Et si en 1940 l'Allemagne avait battu l'Angleterre? Et si la communauté sorcière était elle aussi la proie des persécutions nazis? Harry Potter et tant d'autres nom survivront-ils à la déshumanisation? Et si un soldat prenait conscience de ce crime et qu'une histoire d'humanité naissait de cet enfer? UA
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à vous tous!**

 **Message important :** Je voudrais d'abord dire que j'ai longuement hésité avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Je veux rendre hommage à toutes celles et ceux qui d'une manière ou d'une autre ont été les victimes du nazisme et du totalitarisme. Je me suis permis de modifier certains faits historiques nécessaires à l'écriture de cette histoire tout en respectant la forme ( dates, lieux, grades, façons d'agir...). Cette histoire se passant dans un camp, j'ai décidé de ne pas donner de nom à celui-ci pour ne pas déformer la mémoire de ceux qui ont vécu dans d'autres camps. Les faits eux seront bien évidemment durs et je mets en garde contre la violence explicitement racontée t'elle qu'elle l'était.

 **Pour mettre dans le contexte:** U.A. Il n'y a ici ni Voldemort et ni Harry Potter sous la forme que l'on connaît. Le personnages de Tom Jedusor n'est pas un mage noir.

Tout les personnages n'étant pas à Serptentard ou n'étant pas mangemort dans le livre sera donc prisonnier de le camps. Pour ce qui est des Serpentards et autres mangemorts, ils seront ici des moldus et représentés sous la forme de gardien SS. Ce point sera développé plus tard dans l'intrigues.

Cette histoire peut-être considérée comme une uchronie.

Ce premier chapitre très court présente les faits historiques comme il se sont passés pour que l'histoire en arrive là où elle est.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Criminal Redemption**

En été 1940 l'Allemagne bat le Royaume-Uni après un mois de combats aériens au dessus de la Manche dans ce qui sera appelé la bataille d'Angleterre.

Alors que la famille royale fuit le pays pour les États-Unis, les forces armées Allemande pénètrent sur les terres du Royaume-Uni.

Avec eux la SS et la Gestapo instaurent une politique de terreur et traque les Juifs d'Angleterre, ainsi que toutes les personnes considérées comme impures aux yeux du régime Allemand.

Après l'arrivé des Nazi au pouvoir le 30 Janvier 1933  
Tous les sorciers sont d'Allemagne son traqués et déportés dans des camps de concentrations spécialisés.

Dès le début de la seconde guerre mondiale, les sorciers font partie des populations déportées par la SS dans les pays occupé.

La présence d'un château au nord de l'Ecosse où s'est réfugié plus de la moitié de la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni est révélée par un collaborateur sorcier.

En Septembre 1940 la SS pénètre au Ministère grâce au collaborateur et ordonne à tous les sorciers de se rendre sous peine de représailles sévères sur la population moldue.

Commencera alors pour Harry Potter et les sorciers d'Angleterre les heures les plus sombres de leur Histoire .

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre pour la suite il faudra attendre. Je vous mets au défi de deviner qui est le collaborateur. En attendant avec impatience vos reviews.


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Bonjour tout le monde!

 **Tout ce qui écrit ici est important alors lisez tout s'il vous plaît !**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre. Je sais que le fait que je décide de recommencer le premier chapitre puisse être perturbant mais j'avais vraiment besoins de le faire. Alors on recommence avec ce premier chapitre et un petit peu de changement qui au final vont me permettre de mieux construire mon histoire.

Pour celles et ceux qui aurait lu la première version du premier chapitre voici les changements apporté.

- **Il y a tout d'abord une différence de taille entre les livres originaux d'Harry Potter et ma précédente fic puisque dans cette histoire j'ai décidé que le monde sorcier et le monde des moldus n'as jamais vraiment été séparé. En fait les moldus savent très bien que les sorciers existent mais chacun vis dans son coin.**

 **-Pour ce qui est de la façon dont l'Allemagne à gagner la guerre contre le Royaume-Unis rien n'as changé, mais l'histoire ne commence pas deux mois après l'invasion du Royaume-Unis par l'Allemagne mais en décembre de la même année.**

 **-Enfin les sorciers se sont rendus sans opposer de résistance**

 **-tous ces points seront détaillés à la fin du chapitre**

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire où presque sur la nouvelle version du chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus en le lisant bien sûr à propos de comment se sont déroulé les fait.

Pour ce qui du chapitre en lui-même je le considère comme beaucoup mieux écrit que le précédent et je suis sûr que celui-là vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis, ça aide et ça fait plaisir.

 **Note importante: Le premier passage que j'ai écrit qui raconte un peu plus en détail comment l'Angleterre a perdu dans cette histoire est vrai jusqu'au moment où vous verrais le symbole , ce qui est écrit après ce symbole n'est que pur invention. J'ai cela dit fait en sorte de rester réaliste c'est à dire de m'imaginer un scénario probable qui aurait pu réellement se passer.**

 **Deuxième point avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, la seul "incohérence" qu'il y aura dans cette histoire est que les soldats allemands ne porte pas de nom allemand puisque leurs personnages sont les mangemorts et les Serpentard de l'histoire original de Harry Potter.**

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et attend avec impatience vos retour sur cette histoire.

Je republie les réponses aux reviews.

 **RAR** :

 **IYRA LUPA** : Je suis content que tu t'intéresses à cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te rassura quand à ton scepticisme et donc recevoir une nouvelle review de ta part.

 **DINACHHAYA TALANOKOMIS** : Sache que je suis également content d'avoir éveillé ta curiosité et que j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **PHYLADELPHIA:** Content de voir ton enthousiasme, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira !

Un gros merci à Raikou qui à accepté de corriger mes fautes, cela dit je suis dans l'obligation de poster ce chapitre avant sa correction donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Un gros merci à Iyra lupa qui à pu aussi m'aider, (sans elle Raikou n'aurait jamais pu corriger mes fautes)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

Été 1940, l'Allemagne marche sur Paris. A Dunkerque trois cent mille soldats Anglais et Français attendent cerné par l'ennemie le rembarquement censé les raccompagner en Angleterre. Churchill à ordonner à tout ce qui flotte d'aller les chercher. Et de son côté Hitler qui cherche une paix séparé avec le Royaume-Unis ordonne à Goering **(1)** maître de la Luftwaffe **(2)** de laisser les soldats anglais et français rembarqué pour l'Angleterre. *Mais alors que les navires se dirigent vers les côtes Britanniques Hitler change de plan sous les conseils du général Guderian **(3)**. Les navires à mi-chemin entre Dunkerque et Douvres se font matraqué par la Luftwaffe et le rembarquement échoue. Deux cents cinquante mille hommes sont tués. Churchill tentera alors une dernière résistance en combattants les avions allemands au-dessus de la Manche à l'aide de la RAF **(4)** dans ce qui sera appelé plus tard la bataille d'Angleterre. Mais alors affaiblie la RAF cède le combat, Hitler et gagnant et le 16 Juillet 1940 à l'aube Churchill et son gouvernent accompagné de la famille royal demande l'armistice à l'Allemagne avant de fuir le Royaume-Unis pour les Etats-Unis.

En ce mois de décembre, la neige avait recouvert de son manteau blanc l'intégralité de la campagne écossaise. Le silence et le froid glaçant régnaient dans les collines.

Mais au milieu de ce calme presque religieux, filait un point noir à travers les rails fraîchement dégagé. Un train roulait à toute allure. Il se dirigeait vers sa prochaine gare dans un ancien petit village éloigné de tout qui avait par le passé connue des jours plus heureux, surtout en ce mois de décembre où la magie de noël envahissait les boutiques. Aujourd'hui les Allemands avaient envahi le village et la magie de noël était partit bien loin de tout cet endroit. Que restait-il de la magie qui avait un jour habité Près au lard et ses environs ?

Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'un des nombreux compartiments que possédait ce train. Tous deux étaient vêtue de leurs uniformes noir porté par-dessus un long manteau de la même couleur. Cet uniforme c'était celui des SS **(5)**.

La SS. Composé de soldat d'élite du Reich allemand qui de par sa pureté racial et son antisémitisme éternel viendrait à bout des plus faibles . C'est ce que leur führer et leur Reich Führer avaient promis.

Les SS étaient impeccablement décidés à mener à bien leurs missions en menant une politique de terreur et de persécution dans tous les territoires occupés. Ils avaient déjà instauré le même principe en Pologne, en France et dans les autres pays conquis après la Blitzkrieg **(6)** , venait maintenant le tour du Royaume-Unis. Tous avaient accepté l'idée que pour que la race Aryenne prospère, il était nécessaire que les peuples juif, tzigane, homosexuel ou encore handicapé manteaux soit exterminé.

Et puis il y avait les sorciers, une race à part selon la propagande. Tous devaient être enfermés dans des ghettos privés de leurs baguettes et loin du monde extérieur.

L'immense majorité d'entre eux avaient accepté de se rendre sans opposer de résistance. Ils avaient simplement rendue les armes et s'étaient présenté au recensement obligatoire organisé par la SS.

Puis des murs de briques hauts de deux mètres surmonté de barbelé avaient été installé autour de Près au lard. Le village avait été agrandit avec de nombreux baraquements pour loger le maximum de personnes à la fois, tous entassé dans la même pièce.

Chacun des magasins qui faisaient autres fois le bonheur des étudiants s'étaient désormais transformé en petite usine d'imprimerie très utile pour les affiches de propagandes. Tout le monde devait y travailler de 6 heures à 17 heures avec seulement une pose d'une heure le midi pour pouvoir manger.

Mais tout cela n'était que provisoire, en attendant de trouver un moyen d'exploiter sans danger la main d'œuvre sorcière en leurs faisant utiliser la magie. Après tout la magie pouvait dissimuler les objets, les faire changer de taille et surtout pouvais protéger d'important territoire. « Un jour nos villes seront invisibles grâce à cette force qu'est la magie et notre race encore plus arrogante » avait déclaré son père à Drago.

Drago se souvenait encore de son arrivé au Royaume-Unis six mois plus tôt. Pour lui Londres n'était pas une aussi belle ville que Paris qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter lors d'une permission.

Drago Malefoy était le fils de Lucuis Malefoy. Membres de la haute bourgeoisie allemande leurs idées politiques différé de du reste de leurs classe sociale qui méprisé Hitler parce qu'elle considérer que le pouvoir était un exercice réservé aux nobles.

Son père lui avait appris à être un homme politisé cultivé fière et patriote. Jamais Drago n'avait osé suivre une voix autre que celle que le lui dicté son père. Alors quand son heure fut venue, il avait tout naturellement intégré la Schutzstaffel après avoir passé son adolescence dans les jeunesses Hitlérienne.

Il faisait désormais partit de ce que l'on appeler l'ardeur à servir parce qu'il avait prêté serment sur sa vie au nom du führer .

Il était actuellement dans un compartiment du train accompagné de son ami d'enfance Théodore Nott.

Nott avait un profil bien diffèrent de celui de Malefoy, il voulait certes profiter de la guerre pour acquérir en prestige et porter l'uniforme qui faisait tant rêver les femmes mais il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être un individu aussi politisé que Malefoy. Certains l'avaient traité de carriériste parce que seul l'élévation sociale au sein de la SS compté à ses yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs choisit cette voix parce qu'il voulait suivre les traces de son ami mais aussi parce qu'il voyait en la SS de nouvelle opportunité. Mais Nott n'était pas un nazi invétéré, il se plaisait dans cette politique choisit par défaut et se vanter d'être un patriote aguerris, mais jamais il n'avait fait du parti nazi son parti avant l'année 1933.

Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau pour lui. Il avait décidé de quitter le rituel quotidien de son bureau de Londres pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance Malefoy qui lui avait proposé de venir le rejoindre.

Jamais il n'avait mis le moindre pied dans un ghetto, pas même à lors de ses services à l'est. Son rôle l'avait toujours condamné à la paperasse et à l'ennuie. Alors quand son ami d'enfance lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de travailler dans un ghetto tout en étant logé dans un jolie château, il n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser et tant pis pour la moral. Il se fiché bien que des gens puissent être traité ainsi même s'il n'avait pas pour autant une haine profonde à leurs égard. En fait le sort de la population sorcière n'était pas une réelle préoccupation pour lui, il voyait en cette tâche une nouvelle occasion de briller auprès de ses supérieurs.

-En avons-nous encore pour longtemps ? Demanda Théodore Nott avec impatiente.

-Nous ne sommes plus qu'à dix minutes du ghetto, lui répondis Malefoy. Tu peux d'ailleurs voir Poudlard d'ici, lui dit-il en pointant la silhouette du château qui se découpé sur l'horizon.

Poudlard, ce magnifique château qui avait autrefois était l'école des sorcier avait été vidé de tous ses élèves. Les SS qui veiller sur le ghetto avait décidé dans faire leurs quartier générale. Sa beauté était-elle qu'il en était jalousé par ceux qui travailler au quartier générale de la gestapo et de la SS à Londres. Ce dernier avait était installé à la tour de Londres. Ce lieux, monument historique du Royaume-Unis avait sans doute était choisi pour sa beauté et parce que l'excès d'orgueil des hommes composant la SS considérait que rien ne pouvait être assez beau pour ce qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler la race des seigneurs.

-Je sais que c'est idiot mais je ne t'es toujours pas demandé comment fonctionne le ghetto, demanda Nott qui n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre du regard.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard étrange, quelque peu perturbé par la question de son ami. Tous deux n'avait fait que parler de choses sans importance durant le voyage, n'ayant pas une seul fois évoqué la raison de leurs présence dans ce train ni même la guerre.

-Ce sont des sorcier alors nos collaborateurs ont mis en place de nombreuses protections. Le couvre feux est à vingt et une heures et nul n'as le droit de quitter le ghetto. Pour ce qui est du reste nous les laissons vivre leur vie avec la seule différence qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, lui répondit Malefoy.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Nott étonné.

-Oui, ce sont les ordres. Quand nous aurons trouvé le moyen de leurs faire utiliser la magie à notre cause nous aviserons. En attendant nous devons les garder en pleines forme.

-Et dire que en Pologne certains crève de froid, marmonna Théodore.

-Nott, ce sont des juifs, lui rappela Drago comme si Théodore s'était pris d'empathie pour un vulgaire cafard.

-Je sais. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne le méritent pas, seulement que ces sorciers ne devraient pas se plaindre.

-Un jour où l'autre ils ne seront plus là, lui répondit Malefoy.

Théodore regarda sa montre, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le voyage avait duré presque toute la journée, depuis la gare de King Cross où ils avaient dû être aidés pour pouvoir accéder à la voie neuf trois quart ou le train pour Poudlard les attendait.

Le voyage avait certes était long mais Nott en avais profité pour admirer le paysage britanniques défiler sous yeux à toute allure. Durant toute la journée la neige n'avait cessé de tomber ce qui fit rappeler à Drago son enfance quand au manoir familial il prenait encore le temps de faire des batailles de boules de neiges avec ses amis.

-Ta famille ne devrait pas te rejoindre ? Questionna soudain Drago dont le fait de repenser aux batailles de boules de neige de son enfance avait éveillé les souvenirs de noël.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Théodore. A dire vrai moi et ma famille sommes en conflit depuis un certain temps.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, répondit Malefoy.

-En fait nous sommes en conflit depuis que j'ai pris la décision de faire carrière dans la SS, révéla difficilement Théodore.

-Ta famille aurait-elle un problème avec le partit ? Questionna Malefoy avec appréhension tout en haussant les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un problème avec le partit, je crois que c'est juste avec les manières de faire de la SS.

Malefoy acquiesça en silence puis se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège. Il ne parlé que très peut de leurs familles avec Théodore. Il avait à subir son père et ses ordres tout au long de la journée, Théodore lui-même le connaissait parfaitement. Les deux hommes étaient sous ses ordres depuis le début de leurs carrières dans la SS et tous deux pouvaient prétendre le connaître mieux que personnes. Sauf pour ce qui était du plan personnel. Drago lui-même devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue son père sur ce plan là.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il passa les dix derniers minutes du trajet, en repensant au nombreux noël passé avec sa famille, un temps qui était aujourd'hui révolue.

Enfin le train commença doucement à ralentir, il venait de franchir les murs du ghetto et arrivé maintenant à sa gare. Drago et Théodore se levèrent d'un même homme récupérant leurs bagages avant de quitter le compartiment pour se diriger vers les portes de sortie. Par une chance calculée ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des portes quand le train s'arrêta. Il leur fut quelque peu difficile de franchir l'espace entre le train et le quai accompagné de leurs valises d'autant plus que l'épaisse couche de neige rendait l'approximation de cette distance difficile.

-Nous y voilà, annonça Malefoy quand tous deux furent sur le quai.

-Il n'y à personnes pour nous accueillir ? S'étonna Nott.

-Il devrait y avoir une voiture normalement, marmonna Malefoy en tentant de la trouver du regard.

Mais ses recherches furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'un homme de grande taille qui se porta à leurs hauteur.

-Herr Kommandant **(7)** , tenta de saluer Hagrid. Je dois vous prévenir qu'à cause de la neige votre chauffeur n'as pas pu venir, informa-t-il à l'intention de Drago tout en se tortillant les doigts en signe de nervosité.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend pour nous trouver un autre moyen ? Cracha Malefoy. Si tu pense que je vais passer la nuit ici où que je vais rentrer à pied jusqu'au château tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

-Bien sûr que non Herr Kommandant, répondit Hagrid avec précipitation. Nous allons utiliser les barques qu'utiliser autrefois les premières années. Le lac n'est pas gelé.

-Avec toi les risques qu'on coule sont de combien ? Demanda méchamment Malefoy. Vas nous y attendre ! Cria-t-il avant de se retourner sans plus se soucier de Hagrid.

-Drago c'est quoi ce truc ? Questionna Théodore complétement perdu.

-C'est Hagrid un demi géant, lui expliqua Drago. C'est aussi le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Comme tu l'as entendu la route est bloqué alors nous allons devoir nous rendre au château en barque. Ca à au moins l'avantage d'être assez jolie.

Hagrid avait pris leurs bagages avec lui. Maintenant débarrassé de tout cet encombrement Malefoy invita Nott à le suivre pour lui faire visiter le reste du ghetto. Le village tout entier était recouvert d'une épaisse poudre blanche.

Nott remarqua de suite que les rares sorciers qui osé s'aventurer dans le ghetto était tout simplement démuni de protection contre le froid. La situation ici n'était visiblement pas bien diffèrente de ce qu'elle était en Pologne pensa Nott.

Il y avait à chaque coin de rue un ou deux garde SS près à faire abus de leurs autorité qu'ils se plaisaient à exercer au grès de leurs envie. Théodore remarqua rapidement que les gens d'ici préférer marcher au centre de la rue boueuse plutôt que de se risquer à croiser le chemin des SS.

-Ici tu as le pub du village qu'ils ont appelé les trois ballais, lui dit Drago d'un ton moqueur. Nous le laissons tourné car 70% de leurs revenues revient au SS. Et puis ça nous fait toujours en endroit où boire, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je croyais que Drago Malefoy ne buvais que de l'alcool digne de ce nom, se moqua Nott.

-C'est vrai que l'alcool qui nous arrives ici est de très bonne factures. Cela dit une petite bière pendant le service ne fait de mal à personne.

-Tu bois pendant ton service ? Se scandalisa Nott avec de grands yeux.

-Non évidemment. Mais le soir quand j'ai finis je viens souvent emporter un verre avant que mon chauffeur ne vienne me chercher, expliqua t'il.

-Et l'alcool que consomme monsieur Malefoy dans un bar est-il de bonne facture ?

-J'en fait venir de l'excellent dans ce bar juste pour moi.

-Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Nott intrigué.

-Le marché noir, répondit simplement Malefoy.

Alors qu'il s'apprêter à rentrer dans le bar dans le but de suivre Drago, Nott remarqua qu'un cadavre était là à même le sol. Il était presque entièrement recouvert de neige ce qui signifié qu'il devait être à cet endroit depuis déjà un bon moment.

Dans le bar l'attitude des gens à leurs égards n'était pas bien différente de celle de dehors, tout le monde fuyait leur chemin comme la peste et les SS eux en faisaient tout autant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ceux-là ne sont-ils pas au travail ? Demanda Nott en pointant un groupe de sorcier ivre dans un coin du bar.

Malefoy balaya la pièce du regard puis son regard trouva le groupe dont Théodore parlait. Il ne lui fallut que très peut de temps pour reconnaitre ces sorciers qu'il connaissait déjà assez bien.

-Ceux-là sont nos collaborateurs, eux ont le droit à un traitement de faveur, lui indiqua Malefoy en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

-Et vous ne croyez pas que tout le monde voudras collaborer si eux ont le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Questionna Nott.

-C'est le but. Mais crois-moi ils sont peu nombreux à collaborer et seul ceux qui nous apporte de vrai renseignements on le droit à ce traitement. Et puis ils ne sont pas vraiment aimé par les autres alors ils peux leurs arriver de se faire tabasser.

-Et s'ils se font tuer ?

-Au moins on ne pourra pas nous accuser de l'avoir fait, dit simplement Malefoy.

Nott eu un petit rire. Cela avait toujours fait partit de la politique de la SS dans les ghettos est dans les camps, se débrouiller pour que les prisonniers se tuent entres eux était un excellent moyen de se laver les mains.

-Bon nous somme pas ici pour nous tourner les pouces, annonça Malefoy. Toi sert nous deux café et au plus vite, ordonna-t-il au barman d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

-Tu ne me demandas même pas mon avis ? Demanda Théo.

Pour toute réponse Malefoy haussa les épaules. Il savait parfaitement que Nott se fiché d'avoir donné son accord puisque jamais ce dernier ne refuserais un café bien chaud, encore moins par le froid hivernal qui régnait dehors.

Moins d'une minute plus tard Drago et Nott avaient devant eux un café près à la consommation.

Drago se leva et partit sans payer suivit de près par Nott qui lui emboita le pas.

C'est donc ainsi avec une tasse de café chaud à la main que Nott et Drago sortirent des trois balais.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais, jugea Nott.

Drago ne répondit pas à sa réflexion. Il était trop préoccuper à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ensuite montrer à Nott. Au fond de lui faire faire cette visite l'ennuyer profondément. Il venait juste de faire dix heures de train et devait maintenant faire la visite du ghetto à Nott par un froid glaciale alors que ce dernier avait déjà vue de nombreuses carte et photo du ghetto.

-Comme tu le sais toute les anciennes boutiques on était transformé en imprimerie. Ça nous sert pour la propagande et au moins nous n'avons pas à les payer, indiqua Drago.

-Tous les sorciers d'ici travaillent donc dans des imprimeries ? Demanda Nott alors que tout deux tourné à l'angle de la rue menant vers la cabane hurlante.

-Non pas tous, lui répondis Malefoy. Certains travail à l'infirmerie et d'autre s'occupe des enfants.

-Où vas t'on comme ça ? Demanda Théo qui peinait à suivre Malefoy dans la neige.

Encore une fois Drago ignora la question, préférant continuer son chemin qu'il poursuivit jusqu'au moment où il arriva devant une petite barrière et où la vue sur la cabane hurlante était confortable.

-Tu voix la cabane au loin là-bas ? Demanda Drago en pointant son doigt vers la cabane hurlant.

-Oui je la vois, lui confirma Nott.

-Il s'agît de la cabane hurlante, c'est selon eux l'endroit le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne.

-Les fantômes existent ? Demanda Théo devenue soudain bien pâle.

Drago se retourna vers lui et le regarda un moment, hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et l'occasion de faire peur à son ami.

-Bien sûr que non, finit-il par répondre. Les sorciers ça existe mais pas les fantômes .

-Peut import allons visiter le reste au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps avec tes bêtises.

Drago accepta puis ils firent demi-tour. Ils marchèrent ainsi un petit moment bien ralentit par la neige. Leur chemin était de temps en temps éclairé par les projecteurs des tours d'observation. C'était une véritable prison à ciel ouvert dont il était impossible de s'échapper.

Ils furent enfin de retour au village deux minutes plus tard, Drago décida de les emmener dans l'une des anciennes boutiques transformées en imprimerie pour la propagande.

-Sturmbannführer **(8)** Malefoy, le salua l'un des gardes SS.

Drago lui répondis par le salut nazi puis emmena Nott vers l'une des « employée » de l'endroit.

-Qu'elle est ton nom sorcière ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois à l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle en baissant la tête en signe de salue au deux officiers.

-Bien montre donc comment tu travail à mon ami, ordonna Drago en désignant Nott de la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Ginny se mette immédiatement au travail. Les mois passé à faire le même geste à répétition toujours sous la menace l'avait aguerri dans sa tâche. Mais elle devait l'admettre, travailler lorsque deux gardes avait toute leurs attentions sur vous était une chose perturbante. Toutefois elle se concentra pleinement pour réaliser la simple tâche qui consisté prendre un bloc de feuille et à le placer à l'intérieure de la machine. Une fois cela fait il ne rester plus qu'à appuyer sur un bouton qui lancer l'impression voulue. Cette tâche était certes basique mais quelque peu épuisante surtout quand elle devait être fait à répétition à longueur de journée.

C'est donc naturellement qu'une immense sensation de soulagement la gagna quand le Sturmbannführer Malefoy lui autorisa à cesser sa tâche.

-Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, fit remarquer Théodore.

-Etant donné que tu auras droit à tes propres appartements il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ais une bonne, lui fit remarquer Drago. Alors tu devrais en choisir une parmi toute celle qui sont là, lui conseilla t'il.

Nott balaya du regard l'ensemble de l'imprimerie. Il n'y avait que peu de fille qui travaillait ici, et aucune d'elle n'était vraiment à son goût. Mais il se ravisa bien vite en se disant qu'il était ici pour choisir une bonne de maison et non sa future femme. Son regard s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant sur une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur. Mais il prit finalement une option différente.

-Je crois que je vais prendre elle, annonça Théodore en pointant Ginny du doigt.

Drago paru surpris l'espace d'un instant puis tenta de peser le pour et le contre.

-En est tu sûr ? Je veux dire c'est une assez bonne travailleuse ici, tenta Drago incapable de réellement complimenter Ginny.

-Ça pose un problème ? Questionna Théo un peu confus.

-Non, on trouvera quelqu'un pour la remplacer. C'est juste que sa meilleur amie travail au château, révéla Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

-Tu as raison. Toi, cria presque Drago en pointant Ginny du doigt. Prend tes affaires et suit nous, nous t'attendons.

Ginny elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout le temps que l'officier était en train de balayer la pièce du regard elle avait intérieurement prié pour que son choix tombe sur elle. Merlin avait dû l'écouter. Elle était désormais bien trop heureuse pour se soucier tu ton qu'avez employé l'officier SS à son égard. Tout le monde savait que le travail au château était bien plus confortable que celui du ghetto. Il n'y avait pas le froid, la répétition incessante des mêmes mouvements encore et toujours pour imprimer les affiches de propagande du Reich. Il n'y avait pas non plus le besoin de partager le même appartement avec une dizaines de personne différent. Là-bas les servantes avait le droit à leurs propre lit, à la chaleur réconfortante du château et presque à manger à leurs faim pour bien paraître devant les officiers.

De plus sa meilleure amie y travailler, alors peut-être aurait-elle la chance de croiser et de discuter avec Hermione de temps en temps.

Et puis l'officier qui l'avait choisi n'avait l'air si désagréable, contrairement à l'autre blond qui était tout simplement bien plus nazi se dit-elle.

Elle se hâta de mettre un maximum d'objets dans sa valise. Il était inutile de perdre de l'espace pour ses vêtement étant donné qu'elle aurait à porter un uniformes à longueur de journée, au tant rentabilisé le peu d'espace qu'elle avait dans sa valise en emportant ses objets les plus précieux à ses yeux.

Ainsi moins de cinq minutes plus tard, c'était une Ginny qui pour la première depuis des mois se montrer enthousiasmes qui descendit les escaliers accompagné de sa valise de Poudlard.

Cette simple pensé lui fit monter un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle allait retrouver Poudlard. Certes un Poudlard bien loin de celui qu'elle avait connu mais Poudlard quand même.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Malefoy sur un ton désagréable quand il la vie arriver. Tu sais, dit-il en s'adressant à Nott, tu as bien fait de prendre celle-là. Toute sa famille est pauvre à souhait alors pour ce qui est de faire du ménage elle doit savoir y faire, dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

Nott lui haussa les épaules. Qu'importe après tout-il demandé seulement à retrouver ses appartements dans un état proche de la perfection et manger de délicieux plat, rien de bien trop exigeant pour une bonne de maison pensa t'il.

-Vous savez cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny.

-Oui assez bien, répondit Ginny timidement qui portais sa valise comme elle le pouvait.

-Bien nous allons maintenant au château, il commence à se faire tard, annonça Drago.

Tous les trois se mirent marche. Ginny sortis en emboitant le pas à Drago et Théodore sous le regard presque jaloux des autres filles.

Le chemin jusqu'aux embarcations se fit dans le silence le plus complet, leurs pas étant rythmés par le craquement de la neige qui plissait sous leurs pieds.

Cependant alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin Drago se retourna brusquement quand il crue entendre Ginny marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce sont des garçons et ils n'ont aucun sens de la galanterie ». Il n'était galant qu'avec ceux qu'il considérer comme étant ses égales et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à aider une pauvre sorcière dans le genre qu'était Ginny.

Enfin ils arrivèrent aux embarcations devant lesquelles les attendait un Hagrid mort de froid. Visiblement Drago n'avait eu que faire du temps qu'avait duré la visite pour épargner à Hagrid la pénible tâche que représenté l'attente dans le froid.

Un air étonné se peignit sur son visage quand il vit Ginny arriver une valise à la main accompagnant Drago et Théodore.

Sa joie de pouvoir enfin la revoir fut elle qu'il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à porter sa valise.

Mais il fut ralentit dans son geste par un violent coup reçu à la jambe.

-Tu aurais donc oublié les bonnes manières saleté ! Hurla Malefoy. Je te rappelle que tu es ici pour nous servir et non pas cette petite garce.

Malefoy attrapa ensuite la valise de Ginny puis la jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau alors que Ginny poussa un long hurlement.

-Que cela vous servent de leçon, avertis Malefoy. Je vais monter devant hors de question que je sois assis à côté d'elle, annonça Drago.

Hagrid n'eut ainsi d'autre que d'aider Malefoy et Nott à grimper dans la barque. Ginny monta en dernier et se positionna sur la place la plus éloigné possible de Nott et Malefoy.

Sa joie était bien vite redescendue. Dire qu'elle avait mis tous ses objets précieux dans cette valise qui maintenant coulé au fond du lac noir. Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance et ses albums photo se trouvés dans cette valise. Désormais elle n'avait plus rien.

Nott quand à lui avait sa valise posé près de ses jambes, il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire pour la vie de cette dernière.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps et de cette distance le château était largement visible. On pouvait d'ailleurs y voir toute les lumières allumées à travers les fenêtres.

Contrairement à Drago et Théodore Ginny n'avait pas de quoi se couvrir du froid si ce n'est son ancienne écharpe de Gryffondor. Ce fut un détail qui attira l'attention de Théodore.

-C'est quoi cette écharpe ?

-Ça représente leurs maisons, répondit Drago après s'être retourné pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Ginny. A leurs écoles ils étaient séparés en quatre maisons selon certaines valeurs. Tu verras il reste les salles communes et les dortoirs de chacune de ces maisons. Le Hauptsturmführer **(9)** Jedusor a fait de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard ses appartements.

-Et toi où loges-tu ? Demanda Nott.

-Avec mon père nous nous sommes installés dans deux anciennes salles de classe que nous avons fait transformer en appartement. Les tiens son proches des notre.

-Et où travail l'ami de cette fille ? Demanda Nott en parlant de Ginny.

-Elle travail pour moi. Je me demande encore ce qui me retient de lui loger une balle dans tête à cette garce, se plaignit Malefoy.

Ginny déglutit difficilement. Hermione était-elle maltraité ?

Aller t'elle subir le même sort ? Si elle avait sue qu'elle risquerait à tout instant de se faire tuer peut-être n'aurait-elle pas était aussi joyeuse à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard.

Après tout elle aurait dû se douter que même là-bas les officiers avaient la gâchette facile.

Elle voyait souvent le Herr Kommandant Jedusor, c'est lui qui dirigé le ghetto. Et sous ses ordres pas un seul jour ne passé sans que quelqu'un ne soit tué. La pitié ne faisait pas partie du langage de cet homme, comme pour peux de SS. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vue une fois à travers la fenêtre de l'imprimerie qui donné vue sur la rue. Il se promener seul et une pauvre fille âgée d'une vingtaine d'années avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il n'avait pas tout de suite réagit, ce n'est que lorsque la fille eu passé devant lui qu'il se retourna et sortie son luger de son étuis avant de tuer la fille d'une balle dans la tête. Ginny se souvint qu'il avait ensuite repris sa route comme si de rien n'était. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu la mort. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là se demandant sans cesse ce qu'avait bien pu faire cette jeune inconnue pour importuner le Herr Kommandant. Elle allait désormais le croiser tous les jours, lui et le fils Malefoy ainsi que son père qui s'était lui aussi forgé la même réputation que le Herr Kommandant Jedusor.

Ginny se souvint de quand l'année passée elle avait emprunté la route menant de Près au lard jusqu'au château à bord des calèches tiré par les sombrals, sûrement les verrais elle aujourd'hui.

Enfin l'embarcation arriva à destination. Hagrid pris soin d'aider Nott à se débarrasser de sa valise et à le faire descendre lui et Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'autorisa à venir en aide à Ginny.

Théodore fut époustouflé par la vision qui se dressé devant lui alors qu'ils sortaient du hangar à bateaux.

-Et bien ça vaut bien le Wewelsburg **(10)** , souffla Théo.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répondis Malefoy en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle suivit donc avec peine Drago et Théodore qui tous deux se dirigé maintenant vers la grande salle.

Hagrid menait le chemin pendant que Ginny marchait à ses côté sous l'œil avisé de Drago qui les surveiller de par derrière. La montée des marches se fit avec difficulté à cause de la neige qui recouvrait les escaliers.

Essoufflé, Drago pénétra dans le hall non sans avoir ordonné à Hagrid d'accompagner Ginny au appartement et de Nott est d'y déposer sa valise.

-Au fait Hagrid, appela Malefoy alors qu'Hagrid avait déjà commencé à monter les marches menant au troisième étage. N'oublié de prévenir ma domestique qu'une nouvelle est arrivé et surtout qu'elle ne se voit pas avant mon arrivé.

-C'est entendue monsieur, acquiesça Hagrid avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Drago se retourna alors et emmena Nott dans la grande salle.

-C'est ici que nous mangeons, expliqua Drago. Les officiers sur la grande table au fond et les sous-officiers et militaires du rang sur les quatre autres tables.

-C'est un jolie endroit, acquiesça Théo. A la réflexion cela me fait bien plus penser à Oxford qu'au Wewelsburg.

-Pour ce qui est du reste il y a une grande bibliothèque où nous avons fait dégager tous leurs livres pour les remplacer par des livres à l'esprit bien plus allemand. Il y a une grande salle de bain, et de nombreuses autres salles tout aussi passionnante. Il y a une carte du château à chaque étage alors fait en sorte de bien la mémoriser, conseilla Drago.

-Bien et où se situent mes appartements ?

-Au troisième étages, en face de l'ancienne salle de défense contre les forces du mal où se situe ma chambre et mon bureau.

-Défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Théo moqueur. Et bien on ne pas dire que cela est servi à grand-chose, répondit Théodore en rigolant suivis par Malefoy qui s'amusa de sa blague.

Drago emmena donc Théodore jusqu'au troisième étage dans une salle de cours faisant face à celle de défense contre les forces du mal et réaménagé en appartement.

L'appartement en question que découvris Théo était somptueux, justement décoré. Tout dans cette appartement lui faisait rappelle son Allemagne natale. Il y avait le nécessaire. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque bien garni ainsi qu'un bureau en bois précieux qui se trouver sur le côté de la pièce. Au centre se trouver un petit salon ou trôner un bar à whiskey à côté de la table basse. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'une salle de classe s'était un jour tenue ici.

Ginny les attendaient patiemment dans pièce, elle était visiblement elle aussi étonné par la décoration de l'endroit puisque ses yeux se posé sur chacun des objets les uns après les autres.

Théodore fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, sa chambre se tenait dans une pièce adjacente ainsi que la salle de bain.

-C'est un beau boulot qui a était fait ici, accorda t'il quand il revint dans le salon où Drago l'attendais.

-Tu as une belle vue sur le lac depuis ta chambre, lui fit remarquer Drago.

Théodore acquiesça silencieusement. Il se détourna et balaya encore une fois l'appartement du regard. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un objet qui le don de capter son attention.

Il avait un tourne disque posé sur une console. Théodore s'en approcha et examina la collection de disque posé juste à côté. Son doit glissa le long des nombreuses pochettes puis s'arrêta subitement sur l'une d'entre elle. Drago le regarder faire, no voyant pas qu'elle disque Théodore était en train de poser sur le tourne disque.

Puis soudain la musique retentit, c'était du Chopin, la ballade numéro 1. C'était de la belle musique.

Théodore se retourna et adressa un léger sourire à Malefoy qui le lui rendit. Tous deux c'était croisé pour la première fois lors d'un concert où cette musique avait était joué, et c'était sur cette musique là qu'il s'était rencontré.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider Herr Kommandant ? Les interrompit Ginny ne sachant quoi faire.

-Va poser les valises sur mon lit et va faire un tour le temps que je m'entretienne avec le Sturmbannführer, ordonna Théo.

Ginny s'exécuta donc et parti péniblement dans la chambre. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le droit à un semblant de répits puisque qu'une nouvelle personne toqua à la porte.

-Oui, autorisa Malefoy.

-Mon Herr Kommandant il m'a été informé qu'une nouvelle arrivé et que je devais me charger de la former.

C'était Hermione. Elle ne se douter pas un seul instant bien sûr que la nouvelle en question s'appeler Ginny mais comme toujours elle aller accepter de faire le travail qu'il lui était demandé.

-Bien mais ne t'avise pas d'en profiter, l'avertis Malefoy.

Hermione ne compris pas de suite l'avertissement que le lui avait lancé Drago. Elle regarda d'ailleurs ce dernier d'un air perplexe. De quoi pourrait-elle bien profiter ? Il n'y avait aucun plaisir à former de nouvelles bonnes de maison, il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans ce travail.

Puis elle comprit soudain, quand Ginny fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle ressentit en elle un bonheur immense ainsi qu'un soulagement tout aussi intense. Elle n'avait jamais de nouvelle de ce qui se passait dans le ghetto, ainsi elle vivait la peur au ventre de découvrir un jour que ses amis avaient été tué. Elle n'osa pas se jeter dans ses bras, sans doute l'aurais t'elle fait si Malefoy n'était pas là. Elle s'avait d'avance que ce geste serait punis. Mais Ginny était bien trop heureuse de revoir son amie, aussi ne pu-t-elle pas s'empêcher de courir vers pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Assez ! Leurs cria Malefoy. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser alors maintenant dégager et ne profiter pas de votre liberté pour outrepasser mais ordres ! S'emporta Malefoy.

Ainsi donc Ginny et Hermione partirent faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire laissant seul Théodore et Drago.

Ce dernier referma la porte alors que Nott était partis s'installer à son bureau.

Malefoy sortis de sa poche une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche puis l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet en or.

-Alors cet endroit te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau de Théodore.

-Ces vraie que le château et ses alentours sont magnifiques, je ne sais pas si on peut en dire autant du ghetto mais après tout c'est un ghetto ce n'est pas fait pour être jolie.

-Oui pas plus que ceux qui y habite, répondis Drago.

-Qu'elle est le programme pour demain ?

-Levé à 6 heures, petit déjeuné à 7 heures. Ensuite nous irons au ghetto pour travailler. Je te rappelle quand même que ton travail consiste à surveiller le marché noir. Ces sale rats en use beaucoup c'est à croire qu'ils ont du sang juifs dans veines. Même s'il m'est utile.

Le sous-entendu fit rire Nott, après tout s'il n'était pas particulièrement haineux à l'égard des sorciers l'antisémitisme coulé dans ses veines.

-Je peux te donner un conseil ? Dit Malefoy.

-On m'a conseillé de ne jamais suivre tes conseils, répondit Nott.

-Je suis sérieux cette fois-ci, répondit Malefoy quelque peu vexé.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne t'attache à rien ici.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher aux objets ou au endroit et tu le sais très bien Drago.

-Non, non. Par rien je voulais dire personne, si l'on peut les considérer comme tel.

-Pourquoi m'attacherais-je à eux ? Demanda Théodore.

-Je te connais Nott. Bien, souffla Malefoy. Je dois me rendre aux cuisines m'assurer que ta petite bonne ne profite pas trop de la présence de son amie plutôt que de travailler annonça Malefoy.

-Fait comme bon te semble Drago on se rejoint pour le dîner, je vais sortir mes affaires de ma valise pendant ce temps.

-Bien, acquiesça Drago. Tu n'auras pas de problème pour retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ?

-Ça devrais aller, le rassura Théodore.

-Bien mais de toute façon je devrais revenir dans mes appartement j'ai un rapport à rédiger, rejoins moi dans une heure. Et demain matin nous visiterons plus en détail le château et je te présenterais à quelques membres de la résistance qui croupissent dans les cachots.

-Qui sont t'ils ? Demanda Théodore intrigué.

-L'un d'entre eux doit te rappeler quelqu'un, il s'agit d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre!

Voici le petit cours d'histoire qui vous explique le vocabulaire utilisé.

 **(1) : Hermann Göring était l'un des principaux acteur du troisième Reich. Il fut un aviateur expérimenté pendant la première guerre mondiale puis devint le maître de Luftwaffe sous le troisième Reich.**

 **(2): Luftwaffe : Force aérienne de l'armée allemande, c'est leurs armées de l'air.**

 **(3) : Heinz Guderian était le général qui mena à bien la campagne de France, il avait au par avant mené la campagne de Pologne puis ira mener des combats sur le front Russe.**

 **(4) : RAF : Royal Air Force, c'est l'armée de l'air britannique.**

 **(5) : SS: Abréviation de Schutzstaffel, la SS est l'armée politique du III Reich créée à l'origine pour protéger Hitler. Dirigé par Heinrich Himmler, ses membres sont choisi selon des critères raciaux. Un siècle d'ascendance pur Allemande pour les sous-officiers et un siècle et demi pour les officier. On peut également citer le fait que seules les recrues de plus de 1 mètre 74 minimum pouvaient entrer dans leurs rangs ou encore le fait que les recrues devaient prouver qu'il n'y avait aucune maladie héréditaire ou mentale au sein de leurs familles. C'est la SS qui sera à la tête du système concentrationnaire et qui mettra en place la Shoah. La SS est également responsable des massacres commis dans de nombreux village comme celui d'Oradour sur glane.**

 **(6) : Blitzkrieg: littéralement la _Guerre éclaire_ par opposition à la guerre de position menée durant la première guerre mondial. La Blitzkrieg et une nouvelle forme de guerre inventé par l'Allemagne au cours de la seconde guerre mondial qui a pour principe de réduire les combat en allant au front et en menant l'attaque plutôt que de patienter long-ment en tenant ses position.**

 **(7) Herr Kommandant : Signifie monsieur le commandant. Utilisé par les civiles pour appeler les officier. Cela équivaut à appeler un policier ou un soldat " chef"**

 **(8) Sturmbannführer : Grade de la SS. Il correspond au grade de commandant dans l'armée française.**

 **(9) Hauptsturmführer : Grade de la SS. Il correspond au grade de capitaine dans l'armée française.**

 **(10) Wewelsburg: Le Wewelsburg est un château d'Allemagne qu fut choisit par la SS comme son repère. Il servait de quartier général mais aussi de lieux de culte où Himmler entretenait une sorte de mystique autour de la race aryenne.**

Pour celles et ceux qui veulent en savoir plus à propos l'histoire je vais vous mettre quelque renseignement utiles que j'ai dû fournir à une abonnée que je remercie au passage pour ses questions pertinentes et sont soutiens.

-Pour ce qui est Tom Jedusor vous l'avez deviné ce dernier est un moldu est un nazi, le commandant du ghetto pour être précis. En fait l'acteur qui joue Voldemort (Ralph Fiennes) a aussi joué le rôle d'un commandant de camp de concentration dans un précédent film (La liste de Schindler) que je vous recommande fortement. Je ne cache que ma fic s'inspire un peu de cette histoire sur certains points mais je ne vous dirais pas lesquels au risque de vous spoiler. Aussi pour ce qui n'ont jamais vue le film et qui ne compte pas le voir je vous recommande quand même d'aller voire des images de ce à quoi ressembler Ralph Fiennes dans ce film pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de la tenue qu'il porte car le Jedusor que je vois dans mon histoire et le même que le Ralph Fiennes du film (physiquement et vestimentaire ment)

-Il à était dit dans la fic que les sorciers se sont rendues sans opposer de résistance pour la plus grande majorité d'entre eux. Peut-être que certains me diront qu'ils auraient pu se battre avec des baguettes mais quand les moldu se sont rendue et ceux dans la vrai vie l'immense majorité d'entre eux se sont rendu sans opposer de résistance et seul certains d'entre eux ont fait partit de la résistance. J'ai donc considéré que si les moldus s'étaient rendue sans opposer de résistance je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour les sorciers.

-Aussi si vous vous posez la question de pourquoi ils n'ont pas fui j'ai du tout d'abord faire en sortes qu'ils ne puissent pas fuirent car sans eux pas d'histoires. Ensuite comme dans la précédente fic tous les mineurs ont été placés à Poudlard après les bombardements de Londres car c'est un lieu très éloigné et protégé. Enfin en temps de guerre les matières premières se font rares et la poudre de cheminette en fait partie. De plus les Allemands contrôle désormais le réseau de cheminé. On peut aussi imaginé qu'à l'époque si voyager n'était aussi simple qu'aujourd'hui pour les moldus (même si il y avait de nombreux moyens de transport en 1940) on peut imaginer qu'il en était de même pour les sorciers. Je pense que même s'ils peuvent utiliser des porteloin les pays d'accueil doivent faire payer des droits d'entrée sur le territoire chose qu'une famille comme les Weasley ne peuvent faire.

Voilà j'espère avoir éclairé vos doutes et vos questions mais si vous en avez d'autres n'hésité pas.


	3. Des moments difficiles

Bonjour tout le monde!

 **Tout ce qui écrit ici est important alors lisez tout s'il vous plaît !**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. Oui je sais l'attente fut longue aussi veillez m'en excuser.

Voici les points important pour comprendre et contextualiser l'histoire.

- **Il y a tout d'abord une différence de taille entre les livres originaux d'Harry Potter et puisque dans cette histoire j'ai décidé que le monde sorcier et le monde des moldus n'ont jamais vraiment été séparé. En fait les moldus savent très bien que les sorciers existent mais chacun vis dans son coin.**

 **-L'Allemagne à gagné la guerre face au Royaume-Unis (CF intro premier chapitre pour savoir comment).**

 **-Quand les dialogue provenant des Allemands sont en italique c'est que ceux-ci s'adresse en Anglais aux autres personnages.**

 **Note importante: Bien que j'essaye de rester le plus cohérent possible par rapport à l'Histoire celle avec un grand H, je ne prétends en aucun cas être un expert et vous invite à me signaler toute incohérence historique dans vos reviews, même si nous avons à faire une uchronie puisque qu'ici l'Allemagne à gagné la guerre face au Royaume-Unis et que la magie existe.**

 **Deuxième point avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, la seul "incohérence" qu'il y aura dans cette histoire est que les soldats allemands ne portent pas de nom allemand puisque leurs personnages sont les mangemorts et les Serpentard de l'histoire original de Harry Potter.**

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et attend avec impatience vos retour sur cette histoire.

 **Des moments** **difficiles**

La nuit été tombée depuis bien longtemps désormais. Théodore Nott était avec Malefoy dans ses nouveaux appartements, assis à son bureau, une cigarette à la main le regard perdu dans la contemplation du lac noir.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Malefoy qui était occupé à rédiger un rapport sur sa machine à écrire alors qu'à ses pieds était couché sa chienne et un chat.

Il avait ramené avec lui un berger Allemand femelle qui répondait au nom d'Edelweiss. Et bien que dressé pour l'attaque, Edelweiss monter au plus grand désespoir de Drago une affection particulière pour Pattenrond.

-A qui est ce chat ? Demanda Nott.

-A ma servante, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser mais ma chienne s'était déjà attachée à lui visiblement.

Nott repartis dans la contemplation du lac noir visiblement peu intéressé par cette histoire tandis que Drago regardais avec un certains désespoir Edelweiss et Pattenrond.

-Je parierais que cette garce à jeter un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre à ce chat pour que personne n'ai le courage de s'en débarrasser, marmonna Drago qui reprit l'écriture de son rapport.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était en réalité bien incapable de faire le moindre mal à un chat. Son père lui avait bien appris à chasser étant plus jeune, de fait nombreux avaient étaient les animaux victimes de son fusil. Mais son attachement aux animaux de compagnie était sans doute plus fort que l'affection qu'il porter aux humains.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu écrivais, lui fit remarquer Théodore.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas ce à quoi tu pensé, lui fit remarquer Malefoy en retour avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

Nott tourna son regard vers Malefoy puis porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit à propos des alcools acheté au marché noir, dit enfin Théo.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Malefoy étonné. Et alors qu'elle idée brillante t'est venue en tête ?

Drago connaissait suffisamment bien Théodore pour savoir ce que ce dernier avait en tête. Plus jeune Théodore s'était construit une réputation pour avoir agrandit sa fortune grâce au troc et au marché noir.

-Je pense que je devrais m'occuper de faire arrêter ce marché immédiatement, je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'occuper de personnes enjuivé, se plaignit Nott avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-Je te rappelle que j'achète mon alcool auprès de ces gens. Tu t'es décidé à jouer à la Gestapo dans le but d'espérer une promotion? Lui fit remarquer Drago avec un ton moqueur.

-C'est diffèrent, ici nous sommes dans un ghetto. Ces gens-là n'ont aucun droit, nous devons nous occuper de faire respecter ce principe. Parce que si tu fais partis de leur rouage alors tu sers leurs intérêts.

Nott avait un sens bien placé de la morale. Il était près à défendre ses idées quoi qu'il en coûte et se considérait comme supérieure à ceux qui oublié leurs principes en se faisant acheter. Bien sûr il était avant tout un carriériste profitant du régime pour monter dans les rangs de la société mais voir que ce qui se trouver en haut et étaient les plus digne représentant du système étaient ceux même qui par la corruption trahissaient leurs idéologie le révolté. Au moins cela lui permettrait sans doute de les corrompre à leur tour ou d'utiliser le chantage.

-Ils ont intérêts à me trouver de l'alcool parce qu'il serait mort depuis bien longtemps sinon, se défendit Malefoy.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux faire venir de l'alcool de Londres, le rassura Théodore. Je veux juste m'occuper de limiter ce marché et pour cela j'ai besoins que tu me dises comment s'appelle celui qui dirige le marché noir du ghetto, demanda Théodore.

Drago réfléchit l'espace d'un moment, il ne tenait pas à ce que ferme le marché noir. En réalité il en avait même aucun intérêts car ce n'était pas vraiment la perspective de ne plus pouvoir se procurer d'alcool qui le préoccuper mais un autre problème d'ordre bien plus personnelle.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce nom, débrouille toi seul pour le trouver, dit-il en soupirant.

-Drago tu ne peux pas faire ça...Si c'est un problème d'argent je te dédommagerais, tenta de convaincre Théodore.

-Ce n'est pas un problème d'argent, c'est juste que ce ne son pas tes affaires. Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur, considère donc que c'est un ordre. Si tu veux trouver qui tire les ficelles dans ce ghetto c'est comme tu veux, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre chacun y trouve son intérêt alors ne te met pas tout le monde à dos, lui conseilla Drago qui tentait de garder son calme.

-On verra si tu y trouve un intérêt quand l'Hauptsturmführer sera au courant que tu ne fait pas correctement ton travail et que les gens d'ici son corrompu.

Et voilà il le savait. Nott allait pouvoir utiliser le chantage pour parvenir à ses fins. Il savait au fond de lui qu'utiliser cette technique contre son meilleur ami n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire moralement mais d'un autre côté Théodore savait que si Drago se faisait coincé il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se faire envoyer sur le front.

-Et toi quel intérêt à tu à faire fermer ce marcher noir ? Tu veux une promotion alors fait comme tout le monde et part à la chasse au sorcier et aux Juifs et garde la main mise sur le marcher noir pour t'enrichir, c'est ce que tu à toujours su faire non? Demanda Drago qui de colère s'était levé de sa chaise.

-Je suis un homme d'affaire moi pas un détective, se défendis Théo.

-Alors justement, laisse moi plutôt te montrer comment tirer partit du marcher noir, l'invita Drago pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

Nott réfléchis un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition de Drago. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il finit sa cigarette qu'il finit enfin par donner sa réponse.

-Bien j'accepte, dis moi seulement qui dirige tout ça.

-Mondingus Fletcher, lâcha Drago.

-C'est lui qui te fournis ton alcool ? Demanda Nott en écrasant son mégot de cigarette sur son cendrier.

-En partit, le reste viens d'autre personnes qui savent où trouver les choses

-Et comment ces produits-là rentrent dans le ghetto ?

-Chacun sait où cacher les objets qui ont de la valeur, le troc est devenu une monnaie courante et d'autres produits rentrent grâce à des contacts extérieur au ghetto.

-Bien, j'irais voir ce monsieur Fletcher dès demain.

Drago poussa un soufflement bruyant. Cette journée l'avait exaspéré. Le voyage en train avait était long et plutôt ennuyeux dans l'ensemble. Il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, pouvoir retrouver son lit chaud pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il devait encore parler avec son père qui lui avait dit avoir de nouveaux projets pour lui Théodore. Si cette perspective pouvait se montrer particulièrement de bonne augure il savait aussi que cela demanderais un plus grand travail à fournir. Ses tâches consister à s'occuper de la sécurité du ghetto, à s'assurer que personnes ne pouvait s'en échapper ou que les installations était en bonne état. Il devait pour cela travailler avec un collaborateur qui avait installé les airs d'anti-transplanage. Un travail plutôt pénible en somme. De plus son poste lui permettait de savoir qui et quand rentrer les marchandises du marché noir, s'il perdait son poste de responsable de la sécurité, il serait bien obligé de dénoncer Fletcher et les autres avant qu'on ne se rend compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Ce n'est pas le sort de ces personnes qui l'inquiété tant mais plutôt le fait de voir la possibilité d'obtenir de bon produit difficile d'accès en temps de guerre s'évaporer.

-Tu devrais attendre, en tant que responsable de la sécurité je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse d'être incompétent. Si tu arrive et que tu dis à tout le monde que tu as fait fermer le marché noir en deux jours alors que moi je n'ais jamais parlé de tout ça ma réputation va en prendre un coût.

-D'accord, mais débrouille toi pour en référer au plus vite.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte à ce moment-là.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Nott.

-C'est moi Herr Kommandant, répondis une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte que Nott reconnue comme celle de Ginny.

- _Entre_ , répondis t'il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur elle et sur Hermione. Ginny était venue pour leurs dire que le repas était près tendit qu'Hermione apporta une lettre à Drago que ce dernier pris en lui arrachant des mains.

Toujours là au mauvais moment, pensa Drago. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se demande pourquoi il ne la tué pas d'une balle dans la tête. Ce serait si simple de se débarrasser de cette peste qui de part sa présence l'énervai tout bonnement. Mais elle était loin d'être incompétente dans son domaine et se montrer même très efficace et particulièrement ordonné, et Drago aimé l'ordre alors il se forcer quand même à la supporter.

- _Qui t'as donné cette lettre_ ? Demanda Drago.

-Monsieur Rusard Herr Kommandant, il dit qu'elle est arrivée aujourd'hui.

- _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné plus tôt ?_

-Il ne m'avait pas trouvé avant monsieur, répondis Hermione à voix basse.

- _Bien, vas t'en avant que je ne me mette en colère._

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit des appartements de Nott à toute vitesse vers la grande salle là où elle devait encore servir le repas.

Drago ouvrit la lettre sous l'œil de Nott qui attendit que Malefoy finisse de lire sa lettre pour lui poser des questions.

-Alors qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en se levant en même temps que Drago.

\- Ma femme, Astoria, répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers les couloirs.

-Alors que désire cette dame ? Demanda Nott sur un ton moqueur.

-Elle dit qu'elle veut nous rejoindre pour le nouvel an, lui annonça Drago.

-Tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Théodore en franchissant la porte de ses appartements devançant Drago.

-Ça serait une bonne occasion de la présenter à l'Hauptsturmführer Jedusor étant donné que nous fêterons son anniversaire ce jour-là, exposa Malefoy.

-Et ton fils ? C'est vrai je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir, lui fit remarquer Théodore.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour un enfant de cinq ans, dit Drago. Mais s'il reste au château pourquoi pas c'est vrai que cette endroit est plutôt jolie.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment un bon endroit pour les enfants, mais en le gardant au château Drago pourrait profiter de son fils qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis six mois. Et il savait bien qu'à cette âge six mois transformé bien vite un enfant. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de le voir grandir et encore moins de le savoir seul chez une nourrisse pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

En tant que fidèle absolu du partit Nazi Drago se sentais comme un antichrétien, un anti-religion. Il était déjà dévoué au Führer. Mais il avait toujours un certain goût pour Noël, c'était une occasion pour lui de se réunir en famille choses qui se faisait rare depuis le début de la guerre.

Tous deux avancer dans les couloirs du château et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Nott n'avait toujours pas rencontré le commandant du ghetto. Il avait cependant entendue de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet comme le fait qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande cruauté et qu'il était particulièrement froid. Bien sûr tous ici faisait preuve de cruauté à l'égard des sorciers mais rare était ceux qui la poussé aussi loin que lui.

-Et toi quand nous présente tu ta femme ? Lui demanda soudain Drago.

-Je suis assez loin de tout cela pour l'instant. Un jour quand finiras la guerre je pourrais peut-être trouver une jolie Allemande qui n'attend plus qu'un bel homme pour passer le reste de ses jours.

-Tu as sûrement raison, ceux de la SS sont les meilleurs, lui dit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Drago et Théodore arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle. Drago emmena Nott jusqu'à la table des officiers qui avait autrefois servit aux professeurs de cette école. Ils avaient ajouté quelques sièges afin que l'on puisse s'asseoir tout autour de la table.

L'Hauptsturmführer était déjà à table assis à côté de Lucuis. En face d'eux se trouvait Yaxley qui était lui-même responsable de la main d'œuvre du ghetto.

-Vous voilà enfin untersturmführer Nott, s'exclama Jedusor.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer Hauptsturmführer, salua Théo en serrant la main de Jedusor.

On avait du lui mentir. La première impression que se fit Théodore du commandant de ce lieux était à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait au par avant imaginé. L'Hauptsturmführer était quelqu'un de grand, très soigné et plutôt du genre charmant. Il se dégager de lui un certain charisme et nulle doute que ce dernier devait avoir reçu une éducation de bonne famille.

Il était ce genre de personne qui devait se confier seulement à ses meilleurs amis.

Mais seulement, L'Hauptsturmführer n'avait pas d'amis disait t'on.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, les invita Jedusor.

Malefoy et Nott s'essayèrent donc l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione et Ginny qui étaient aussi là pour servir le repas commencèrent à remplir leur rôle. Les sœurs Patil mais aussi Blaise Zabini étaient là en tant que domestique.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'un nègre vous serves ? Demanda Jedusor à l'attention de Nott.

-Tant qu'il ne me touche pas il n'y a aucun risque. Et puis le voilà de retour à sa juste place n'est-ce pas ?

Le commentaire allusif de Nott eu le don de faire rire l'ensemble des officiers réunis autour de la table.

-Bien, j'aimerais porter un toast ! S'exclama l'Hauptsturmführer en soulevant son verre de vin rouge à hauteur de sa tête. À un troisième Reich millénaire, et au führer sans qui nous ne serions pas là !

-Heil Hitler ! S'exclama l'assemblée d'officier en levant leurs verres à leur tours.

-Bien, faite moi donc un rapport de votre journée, demanda Jedusor en commencent à manger.

-En ce qui concerne l'untersturmführer **(1)** Théodore et moi avons passé la journée dans un train Hauptsturmführer, annonça Malefoy.

-Rien de nouveau de mon côté, j'essaie toujours d'avoir de nouveaux financement du Reich département, déclara Lucuis alors qu'il se battait avec son morceau de viande décidément trop cuit.

-Je dois vous annoncer que nous aurons beaucoup de travail demain, dit Jedusor à tout le monde.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Hauptsturmführer ? Demanda Yaxley.

-Les membres de ce soit disant Ordre du Phénix on était blanchie. Comme nous n'avons pas plus de preuves que cet organisation est existé que de certitude que ces gens-là y on fait partie nous n'avons aucune raison de les laisser pourrir dans les cachots. Nous manquons quelque peu de main d'œuvres au ghetto n'est-ce pas Yaxley ?

-Vous avez raisons, mais nous manquons surtout de machine. Sen est à un point où beaucoup de sorcier ne peuvent plus travailler parce qu'il n'y as pas assez de matériels alors ils s'arrangent entres eux pour savoir quand ils travailleront, se plaignit Yaxley.

-Je vais m'occuper de contacter le Reich département pour que de nouvelles machines nous arrivent au plus vite, les rassura Jedusor.

-Espérons que votre influence achève de les convaincre, c'est pourtant peine d'avoir essayé.

-Et donc pour ce qui est des membres de l'Ordre nous les emmenons demain au ghetto ? Demanda Malefoy.

-C'est exact, vous vous chargerez de superviser le transfert des prisonniers au passage.

-A vos ordres Hauptsturmführer.

-Dit moi Nott comment trouve tu l'endroit ? Questionna Jedusor.

-Je crois que la seul chose qu'est trouvé monsieur Nott soit sa nouvelle domestique, plaisanta Yaxley tout en dirigeant un regard lourd vers Ginny qui la mit mal à l'aise.

-Oh je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions une nouvelle invitée, murmura Jedusor.

-Nous l'avons trouvé au ghetto, précisa Malefoy.

-Et moi qui manque de main d'œuvre, se plaignis Yaxley.

- _Hermione, sert moi un verre_ , demanda Drago en désignant la bouteille de vin rouge de ses yeux.

-Elle ne me sert que pour faire le ménage, se défendis Nott.

-Oui, encore une personne de plus mis à sa juste place, dit Jedusor.

-Sait elle au moins faire à manger ? Demanda Yaxley.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis Nott en haussant les épaules.

-Si c'est elle qui à fait cuire ce morceau de viande aucun doute c'est une incapable, pesta Lucuis en lançant son plus mauvais regard à Ginny.

\- Ma fiancé viendra pour le nouvel an, dit soudain Malefoy.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit, répondis Lucuis.

-Je viens seulement de l'apprendre.

-Sait-elle elle aussi faire la cuisine ? Demanda Yaxley.

-Pourquoi devrais elle faire la cuisine quand il y à ce qu'il faut pour le faire ici ? Demanda Lucuis.

-Et quand verrais-je votre fils ? Demanda Jedusor sentant la dispute venir.

-Je ne sais pas encore, quand j'aurais l'occasion de retourner à Munich sans doute. Je suis sur que ma femme sera ravis de vous accueillir chez nous.

Drago ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que lui fit son père, signifiant : Bien mon fils, continue d'améliorer nos relations sociales.

Bien qu'il se sentait plutôt content ici et qu'il remercié cette guerre de lui permettre de voyager à travers l'Europe, la maison de Drago lui manquer, son Allemagne lui manqué.

-Mais à la vérité je pensais qu'il pourrait venir ici, du moins le temps que ma femme reste, annonça Drago.

-Fils, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants ici, tenta de résonner Lucuis.

-Certes mais le château est très accueillant.

-Il n'a pas tord, soutint Jedusor. Tant qu'il reste au château cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais hors de question qu'il ne s'approche de la cours ou de Près-au-Lard, avertis le commandant des lieux.

Drago hocha de la tête. Lui n'on plus n'avait pas envie que son fils s'approche de près ou de loin du ghetto ni de la cours, lieux ou avait lieux l'incération des corps.

-Cela me fait pensé qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'Astoria passe par le ghetto en arrivant ici, fit remarquer Lucuis qui avait enfin réussit à couper un morceau de sa viande.

-La gare se situe dans le ghetto, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondis Yaxley avec froideur.

-Ce ne serra pas un problème, Astoria sait déjà plus ou moins ce qui se passe ici. Seulement dans les grandes lignes en tout cas, rajouta Drago avec précipitation.

-Bien alors l'affaire est réglé, conclu Jedusor. Tu demanderas à ta servante de préparer une chambre supplémentaire à l'occasion.

-Ça ne serait tarder, répondis Drago.

Drago était content. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à convaincre Astoria de prendre Scorpuis avec lui et le tour serait joué. Il ne serait pas si difficile que ça de la convaincre, Drago avait appris quels étaient les points sensibles sur lesquels appuyer en cas de conflit pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien, je pense qu'à l'occasion du nouvel an nous pourrions donner une permission exceptionnelle aux soldats qui l'on mérité, lança Jedusor.

-Crabbe et Goyle junior font du bon travail, proposa Lucuis.

-Père, si part battre et humilié les sorciers vous entendez du bon travail je crois que beaucoup de monde ici pourrais ambitionner cette permission.

-La question n'est pas de savoir si nous battons ou non ces individus. Un sorcier qui travail c'est dans l'ordre des choses, s'il ne fait pas correctement son travail nous faisons en sorte que l'ordre des choses reviennent. Voilà pourquoi nous les battons, expliqua Lucuis.

-Ou pourquoi nous le tuons, rajouta Jedusor le regard perdu dans le vide.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un des sorcier du ghetto avait du sang juif en lui, commença Malefoy.

-Qui ? Demanda Jedusor.

-Je ne le sais pas encore mais je vais mener mon enquête.

-Regarde donc du côté de ce qui on un gros nez, conseilla Yaxley.

-Ou de ce qui court après l'argent, rajouta Lucuis.

-Quoi qu'il en soit dès que tu le trouve tu me préviens, demanda Jedusor.

-C'est noté Hauptsturmführer.

Et voilà qu'il devrait rejouer les détectives. Cette partit de son travail était sans doute celle qui lui plaisait le plus. Cela lui faisait souvent regretter de ne pas se retrouver à la Gestapo à Londres où à Paris à traquer les ennemies du Reich comme le faisait Heydrich **(2)**.

-C'est bien Ginny qu'elle s'appelle? Demanda Jedusor à Nott.

Ce dernier répondit à l'affirmatif par un hochement de la tête.

- _Ginny, sert moi donc du vin_ , demanda Jedusor en anglais avec un sourire mielleux au visage.

Cette dernière se rapprocha de la table pour servir le vin, mais la peur en elle était si grande que son corps tremblait de tout ses membres. Et alors qu'elle se forcer à se contrôler, elle versa une partit de la bouteille sur l'uniforme de Jedusor.

Ce dernier pris de colère se leva et la frappa au visage avec une force magistrale fendant la lèvre de Ginny.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tue et les soldats assis aux tables plus bas observèrent la scène avec silence.

-À genoux ! Hurla Jedusor.

Ginny obéi tant bien que mal tendis que Jedusor sortit de son étuis son Luger **(3)**. Près à abattre Ginny d'une balle dans la tête Nott s'opposa à la scène.

-Mon Herr Kommandant vous n'allez quand même pas me privé si vite de mon esclave.

-Silence soldat, votre servante est une incompétent alors au tant s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, seulement je crains que ce ne soit la moins incompétent de tous les incompétents. J'en aurais besoin, laisser moi la punir à ma façon. S'il vous plaît.

-Vous êtes attaché à elle soldat ?

-Non, mais comme dis nous manquons de mains d'œuvre alors la tué ne serra pas très productif. Mais je ne peux faire entrave à vos désirs Hauptsturmführer.

-Bien, amener la au cachot avec les membres de l'Ordre pour la nuit. Goyle ! Occupé vous d'elle !

Le dénommé Goyle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le trajet le séparent de sa table de celle de Ginny puis la tira violemment par le bras. Cette dernière sachant que ce débattre était un combat vain ne laissa que quelque larme couler le long des joue. Tout dans sa tête était confus. Devait-elle se réjouir d'être encore en vie ou devait-elle craindre ce qui l'attendait aux cachots? Elle connaissait le chemin qui mené de la grande salle à ces cachots par cœur mais jamais ce dernier n'avait paru aussi long bien que le soldat en charge de l'accompagner la traîner à travers le dédale de pierre à toute allure. De plus Goyle ne se gênait pas pour lui presser le bras, à un point t'elle que Ginny ne sentait plus son sang circuler. Seul le claquement des talons résonnant contre la pierre se faisait entendre dans cette partit du château quand enfin ils arrivèrent aux cachots.

Goyle marcha jusqu'à la dernière cellule sous le regard surpris et inquiet des prisonnier.

-Recule! Cria-t-il à celui qui était allongé au sol dans la dernière cellule.

Goyle ouvrit aussi vite que possible la cellule avant d'y laisser Ginny non sans l'avoir poussé. C'est dans la même précipitation qu'il referma la cellule derrière lui et quitta les lieux sans doute pressé de finir son repas.

-Ginny? Demanda la voix surpris de l'homme qui se trouvait dans la cellule.

-Harry? Répondis Ginny en retour.

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui sauta dans les bras. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'Harry. Tout deux étaient bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se retrouver.

-Ginny c'est bien toi ? C'était Remus, il se trouvait seul dans sa cellule qui faisait face à celle d'Harry et Ginny. Le peu de lumière qui émaner des torches éclairant le couloir des cachots donna à Ginny une idée bien assez forte du traitement qui était réservé à ceux qui étaient prisonniers des cachots.

En fait il s'agissait plus d'une absence de traitement, les membres de l'ordre étaient laissés ici face à leurs propres sort sans que l'on vienne s'occuper d'eux. Une absence totale de contacts avec l'extérieur et avec la lumière du jour, une privation sensorielle du temps capable de rendre fous.

-Oui c'est moi, répondis Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

-J'aimerais te dire qu'il en va de même pour nous mais je ne suis pas sûr que te voir ici soit de bonne augure, confia Harry. J'ai tellement craint pour ta vie et je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu le sois encore aujourd'hui mais comment se fait t'il que tu sois ici ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Harry où est notre fils?

-Je suis là! Cria la petite voix d'un enfant de cinq ans de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Au mon dieux Albus tu vas bien? Demanda Ginny en larme. Elle s'était agrippée désespérément aux barreaux en espérant pouvoir voir son fils quelque part contre les barreaux d'une autre cellule mais l'obscurité était bien trop forte.

-Il va bien Ginny, murmura Harry à son oreille en enserrant la taille de sa femme qu'il essayait de tirer en arrière.

De l'autre côté du couloir on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'Albus qui appelait sa maman ainsi que la voix de Ron qui tentait de le calmer.

-Ron aussi tu es là? Appela Ginny.

-Je vais bien Ginny, lui répondis simplement son frère.

-Ils vont bien je te le promets, murmura Harry à Ginny pour tenter de la calmer. Il resta là à l'enlacer calmement attendant qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut le cas une dizaine de minutes plus tard Harry pris sa tête entre ses mains et lui demanda de lui dire pourquoi elle se trouver ici.

Ginny raconta sa journée, de l'arrivée de Nott et Malefoy, à son nouveau travail au château jusqu'à l'incident du repas qui l'avait conduit ici.

-Le Herr Kommandant fait peur à tout le monde ici, confia Lupin. Sans parler de Malefoy et de son fils, tout les deux font preuve d'une arrogance sans nom. Ils sont au courant pour mon statut de loup garou, et ils m'ont promis que je serais envoyé plus au nord en Ecosse dans un camp d'habitation pour loup garou où nous sommes loger et nourrir et où il y a de grand espaces pour courir la nuit de pleine lune.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous serez bien traités ? Questionna Ginny.

-Un homme du nom de Greyback me l'a promis, c'est un loup garou, un collaborateur au service de la SS. C'était un homme très honnête qui m'en a parlé quand nous étions interrogés.

-Ils nous ont promis que ce serra un espace où Teddy pourra naître et grandir sans problème, ils nous on même montré un film qui montre les installations du camp avec hôpital, les commerce, la bibliothèque et les aires de jeux pour enfants, poursuit Tonks.

-Nous pourrons quand même former une famille heureuse malgré cette guerre.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans le ghetto ? Demanda Ginny septique à l'idée qu'un tel endroit puisse exister.

-Ils nous ont dit que tout se passer pour le mieux, que tout le monde poursuivait les cours à Poudelard et que tout le monde avait était réquisitionner pour l'effort de guerre, lui dit Harry.

Ginny le regarda sceptique, avaient ils tous reçu un lavage de cerveau ? Il était vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait hors de ces murs depuis l'invasion, mais était-ce vraiment possible de croire au mensonge de la collaboration utopiste à la quelle faisaient croire les allemands ?

Elle n'osa leurs avouer que les promesses qu'on leurs avaient faites n'étaient en réalité rien de moins que des chimères. Que la vie, celle qui était sa réalité se traduise par le travail au ghetto et maintenant à un travail esclavagiste de servante, à un haut taux de mortalité et à un mépris de leur condition d'humain. Cela allé bien au-delà du simple effort de guerre au service des nazis. Mais après tout qui pourrait imaginer que de t'elles horreur puissent exister quelque soit le degré de haine que véhiculer les nazis à leur égard ?

-Et Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry.

-Elle va bien, elle travaille pour le Herr Malefoy mais ce dernier la déteste.

-Tu veux parler de Malefoy fils ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, je ne sais pas qui du père ou du fils fait le plus peur.

-Malefoy fils et un lâche à coup sûr, il se débrouille toujours pour que les autres fassent le sale boulot à sa place. Se plaignit Harry.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que Poudelard ne ressemble en rien en ce qu'il ressemblait avant, soupira Remus.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se tue, Harry et Ginny dormirent l'un contre l'autre craignant de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

Hermione elle avait passé sa nuit seul, même son chat l'avait abandonné. La nuit avait été difficile, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Ginny. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose à passer la nuit aux cachots, mais elle était préoccupée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver par la suite. Et si les SS l'oublié là-bas? Et si ils décidé de la tuer? Ces possibilité qui l'effrayer l'avait empêché de dormir correctement.

Mais malgré tout cela, l'habitude qu'elle eut prise de se lever à 5h30 ne l'avait pas quitté. Son esprit se réveilla de lui même à cette heure-ci. Le corps meurtris de courbature, dure cicatrice d'un repos à même le sol la faisait souffrir. C'est donc péniblement qu'elle se leva vers sa petite chambre prenant soin de se faire la plus discrète possible.

Elle vêtue son uniforme de domestique de maison puis s'attacha les cheveux tant bien que mal.

C'était inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Elle devait ensuite préparer le café pour Malefoy qui lui se lever à 6h00. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle devait en plus de cela faire le travail pour deux puisque que Malefoy lui avait ordonné de faire le travail que Ginny ne pouvait pas faire pour Nott.

Après avoir posé la tasse de café qu'elle avait préparé sur le bureau de Malefoy et avoir fait de même pour Nott, elle rejoignit les cuisines où devait être préparé le petit-déjeuner pour 7 h 00.

-Salut Blaise, lança t'elle à Zabini qui était déjà occuper à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Salut Hermione, lui répondit-il en retour en lui souriant.

Zabini était un allemand, un allemand qui avait eu le malheur de naître de parent de couleur. Hermione ne savait que peut de chose à propos de lui si ce n'est qu'il avait était ramener ici par ordre de Malefoy fils. Zabini était un allemand certes, mais un allemand qui avait perdu officieusement son statu de citoyen après la promulgation des lois de Nuremberg de 1935. Peu de monde en Allemagne ne devait se soucier du sort des personnes métisse ou de couleurs. Sans doute avait-il tous étaient déporté et que personne ne s'en soucier.

Mais avec les mois passé avec lui Hermione avait noué des liens fort avec Blaise, tout deux avait une passion commune pour la lecture. Bien sur leurs statut ne leurs donner presque pas de temps libre, encore moins pour se retrouver tout les deux pour lire. En fait il ne pouvait se voir que lorsque qu'ils avaient à travailler ensembles, mais leurs connaissance du château leurs permettaient de temps en temps de se retrouver dans l'ancienne classe de divination qui n'était que très peut surveiller.

Malheureusement pour eux tout les livres de la bibliothèque avaient été brûlé par les SS, mais certain avaient été soigneusement caché au cas ou il y aurait un après, au cas ou ces livres pourraient encore être lus.

Bien heureusement pour Hermione, Zabini avait vite appris à parler anglais même s'il pouvait encore lui arriver de faire quelques fautes plus ou moins normal.

-Hermione, appela Blaise.

Cette dernière releva la tête, Blaise avait bien remarqué son mal être.

-Ginny ira bien, tenta t'il de rassurer sans pour autant croire pleinement à ce qu'il disait.

-Merci Blaise, souffla Hermione.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler. Aussi Blaise ne pu résister longtemps avant d'aller l'enlacer pour lui montrer tout son soutient. Hermione se laissa aller, après tout elle aurait fait de même si sue était Harry ou Ron qui l'avait enlacé pour la réconforter.

Mais comme la malchance avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle, c'est ce moment que choisit Crabbe pour rentrer dans les cuisines.

- _Tiens donc, le nègre et la sorcière ensemble!_ S'exclama-t-il dans un mauvais anglais. Le sursaut qu'il donna à Blaise et Hermione les fit bondir loin l'un de l'autre, honteux et apeuré de s'être fait surprendre ainsi.

 _\- Dis-moi Granger pourquoi tu ne te jetterais pas plutôt dans mes bras?_ Demanda Crabbe en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione.

Celle-ci recula tendis que Crabbe poursuivait dangereusement sa marche en sa direction et Hermione se rendit vite compte qu''il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Blaise lui ne savait comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'intervenir, il s'avait qu'il en coûterait de sa vie et probablement de celle d'Hermione. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Hermione et assister à un spectacle qui serait déplaisant à voir.

 _-Dis moi sorcière, j'ai comme l'impression que depuis que tu es ici tu m'as jeté un sort,_ murmura Crabbe un sourire aux lèvres. _Je devrais sans doute te punir pour cela tu ne crois pas?_ Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione était à présent bloquer contre le mur.

-Crabbe! Sonna la voix de Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Malefoy était là appuyant ses deux mains contre l'embrasure de la porte tandis que sa chienne se trouvait à ses pieds.

-Rien, j'étais seulement venue me chercher de quoi manger, tenta de se défendre le concerné.

-Bien et quel est le problème?

-Elle ne voulait pas me donner à manger, elle disait qu'on aller bientôt manger.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il y à des heures fixes pour manger ici ce sont les ordres, ton estomac ne peut 'il pas attendre une demi-heure?!

-Désolé Sturmbannführer.

-Peut importe, je te cherchais tu est attendu dans la cours, les camions son arrivé.

-A vos ordres Sturmbannführer.

Crabbe sortit de la pièce avec précipitation en direction de la cours sans prendre le temps d'attendre Malefoy, inutile de s'attirer encore plus de problèmes.

Malefoy lança un regard indescriptible à Hermione, ne croyant peut à la version des faits selon laquelle Crabbe avait du la menacer parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner à manger. Il préféra lui intimer avec autorité de se remettre au travail au plus vite avant de lui aussi tourner les talons en direction de la grande salle.

Sur le chemin, il se promit de garder un œil attentionné sur Crabbe. Ce n'était pas la crainte qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione qui le préoccuper mais ce que pouvait faire Crabbe. Il le savait maintenant capable de violer quelqu'un. Là aussi il n'était pas préoccupé par le sort d'Hermione mais par l'image qu'il renvoyer. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un simple soldat fasse tomber l'honneur de l'Allemagne en les assimilant à des violeurs. Cela le rebuté qu'un être sois disant plus pur que les autres puisse commettre un acte aussi infâme.

Des bruits de pas et une voix qui l'interpella interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-Malefoy!

Il s'agissait de Théodore.

\- Que me veux-tu Nott? Demanda Malefoy sur un ton froid.

-Rien, je me suis juste dis qu'on pourrait aller petit déjeuner ensemble.

-Bien mais faisons vite nous avons beaucoup de boulot.

Une _demi-heure_ plus tard Malefoy et Nott étaient déjà sortit de la grande salle où ils avaient petit-déjeuner ensemble. A une heure aussi matinal peut nombreux était les soldats qui venait petit-déjeuner. La moitié d'entre eux se trouver déjà au ghetto et l'autre moitié devais s'y rendre pour 8 H 00 tandis que certains travailler au château.

Malefoy se proposa donc pour faire la visite du château à Nott. Tous deux se dirigeaient désormais vers les cachots où se trouvait les présumer membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-J'ai entendu parler de cet Harry Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix, confia Nott.

-Le Hauptsturmführer veut les faire relâcher, après tout ce ne sont que des rumeurs et aucun d'eux n'as accepté de parler. Nous manquons de main d'œuvre au ghetto et cela ferait l'affaire.

-Et si ils font vraiment partit de la résistance ?

-Au pire ils ne pourront rien faire au ghetto, au mieux nous les tueront.

-Et quand devons nous les relâcher ?

-J'y aller justement, tu m'accompagne?

-La fille Weasley est là bas?

-Qui? demanda Malefoy?

-Ma servante.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Est bien si Crabbe ne lui à rien fait oui elle devrait y être.

-Bien, parce que je n'ais pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps à chercher après une autre domestique.

-Je te comprends, on finit par s'y habituer à ces choses là.

-Je suppose oui.

-Bien nous y voilà.

Malefoy et Théodore étaient enfin arrivés aux cachots. De chaque côté du couloir des soldats était aligné se faisant face. Parmi eux se trouvait bien évidemment Crabbe et Goyle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte des cachots et laissa Malefoy entrer le premier.

 _TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT !_ Hurla Malefoy à l'attention de tout les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans les cachots.

Tout le monde exécuta ses ordres. En moins de cinq mois les SS avaient réussi à faire des résistants des être docile et apeuré. Pendant ce temps Crabbe s'exécutait à ouvrir les cellules les unes après les autres tendis que Goyle et deux autres soldats dont Malefoy ne connaissait le nom surveillé qu'aucun prisonnier n'en profite pour tenter de s'échapper.

- _Bien_ , commença Malefoy quand toutes les cellules furent ouvertes. _Je vais vous appeler un par un et quand je prononcerais votre nom vous ferais un pas en dehors de votre cellules puis vous suivrez les instructions._

Personne n'osa poser de question sur ce qui ce passer. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient prisonnier ici depuis cinq mois et rare se faisait les visites, on les avait comme abandonné sans pour autant leurs laissé la possibilité de se laisser mourir.

Puis Malefoy commença à appeler l'un après l'autre chacun des prisonnier, comme il l'avait dis.

-Rogue, Severus !

L'ancien professeur de potion qu'Harry détester tant n'avait plus rien de l'Homme méprisant au quel il avait un jour figuré. Même dans ses moments les plus fort jamais il n'aurait pue souhaiter pareil destiné à son ancien professeur.

Lupin lui pensé à bien autre chose. Il espérait de toute ses forces que l'on ne soit pas venue pour les sortirent définitivement d'ici parce qu'alors cela ne pourrait signifier qu'une seule chose, sa mort. S'il sortait d'ici il lui serait impossible de se retrouver seul pendant la pleine lune et alors il viendrais à se transformer puis se ferait tuer. Il ne voulait pas devenir un danger pour les autres, un danger qui lui ferait dire à dieux à sa femme et à sa fille.

-Lupin, Remus !

Il sursauta quand enfin il entendit son nom, un peu comme à la prononciation d'un verdict défavorable au tribunal. Mais son instit de Gryffondor le poussa au courage, ce qui lui permis de faire un pas en avant comme l'avais fait sa femme une minutes au par avant leurs bébé dans ses bras.

Et très vite Lupin compris qu'il n'aurait même pas besoins de sortir d'ici pour se faire tuer quand il vit Crabbe marmonner à l'oreille de Malefoy. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis pris fermement Tonks par le col et l'amena près de lui. Lupin ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'adresser un dernier sourire à sa femme. Puis Crabbe ordonna à Tonks de mettre son bébé à la hauteur de son visage puis les exécuta d'une balle dans la tête.

-Une seule balle, dit fièrement Crabbe à l'intention de Malefoy comme si cet exploit pourrait lui permettre une promotion.

Mais Malefoy ne fut guerre impressionné par l'action que venait de mener Crabbe. Il avait un travail à finir et sans se soucier des pleures et des supplications de Lupin, il sortit avec une lenteur calculé son Luger **(3)** de son étuis vérifia que pistolet était bien chargé puis asséna le même sort à Lupin qu'avait précédemment reçue sa femme et son fils.

Aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait bougé et aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient interposé. Non pas qu'ils se fichaient de ce qui venait de se passer, bien au contraire. Mais l'instinct de survit les dominé. Et chacun s'avait très bien que pour survivre il était préférable de se montrer discret, faire comme eux, ne rien ressentir face à la mort.

-Bien, maintenant faite un demi-tour sur la gauche et sortez d'ici, et suivez nous, ordonna Malefoy.

Harry fut forcé d'enjamber le corps de Lupin, Tonks et Tedd. Il n'osa à peine regarder ce spectacle et murmura un simple désolé à leurs intentions.

Ginny aussi suivait le reste du monde quand une main puissante la força à s'arrêter. Elle tourna le visage pour savoir qui l'avait arrêté quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Théodore qui voulait la récupérer.

- _Alors on cherche à me fuir,_ lui dis ce dernier.

Harry remarqua que Ginny avait était rattrapé par un soldat dont il ne connaissait le nom mais ne pouvait pas vraiment se préoccuper de sa femme pour le moment. Il se doutait que ce devait être l'ami du Herr Malefoy qui avait fait d'elle sa servante, par conséquent il ne servait pas trop de s'inquiété, tant qu'elle était ici il s'avait ce qu'il l'attendait contrairement à lui est autres. Il suivit le reste de la file. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il n'était pas sortit des cachots, il eu donc peur que la lumière du jour ne l'aveugle mais heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas.

Une part de lui était heureuse de sortir de cette endroit tendis que l'autre se demander quel sort allait leur être réservé. Ils marchèrent silencieusement et rapidement sous les hurlements des gardes SS et les aboiements continuelle de leurs chien jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils finissent par arriver dans la court.

Là un camion les attendait. On le força de force à y monter par l'arrière. Harry se douter bien que c'est camion aller au moins jusqu'à Près au Lard, peut être iraient t'ils plus loin mais il serait pour cela obligé de prendre le train.

Tout pour lui était confus, il vit le même soldat qui avait tué Lupin, Tonks et Tedd menacer Severus de son pistolet, heureusement Malefoy père le dissuada de s'en servir affirment qu'ils avaient besoin que les prisonnier arrivent sain et sauf pour pouvoir travailler.

Ainsi donc alors que le camion démarrer et que Severus prenait place tant bien que mal à côté de lui, Harry compris qu'il se diriger vers le ghetto de Près au Lard.

Le froid était glacial et le bruit du camion assourdissant, les pleure de Molly Weasley insupportable de douleur et l'irrégularité de la route bien trop rude.

Harry espérait arriver à Près au Lard au plus vite.

A l'avant dans la voiture de tête se trouver l'Hauptsturmführer, tendis que Malefoy et Nott était assis à l'arrière.

-Cette route est impraticable! Se plaignît l'Hauptsturmführer Jedusor qui ne pouvait plus d'être secoué dans tout les sens.

-Peut-être devrions nous pensez à les faire travaillez pour construire une nouvelle route, suggéra Malefoy qui lui aussi ne supporter que modérément de devoir supporter chaque jours le trajet pénible qui le séparer du château.

-Voilà une bonne idée! s'exclama Jedusor. Peut-être devriez-vous travailler sur la question.

-Ce sera chose fait Hauptsturmführer.

Derrière dans l'un des camions, Harry ne prêtait que peut d'intention aux secousses qui rendait le voyage d'autant plus inconfortable. En fait en cet instant Harry pensait surtout à qu'elle point il regretter de ne pas avoir pris avec lui des vêtements chauds quand il était arrivé à Poudelard au début d l'été. Avec une simple chemise il doutait fortement pouvoir résister au froid glaciale qui régné en cette hiver 1940. Il jalousait intérieurement les soldats SS qui avait sur eux de longs manteaux qui devait leurs faires oubliés que l'on pouvait mourir de froid si l'on était mal protégé.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Potter?

C'était Severus. Harry en avait même oublier sa présence à ses côté. Lui Severus Rogue son ancien professeur de potion qu'il avait tant détesté. Leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée avec leurs implications dans l'Ordre du Phénix mais Harry savait qu'au fond de lui il serait peiné de le voir mourir des mains des Nazis.

-Je pensais à Lupin, à Tedd et à Tonks, mentit Harry.

En fait par ce mensonge il venait de se souvenir ce qu'il leurs étaient arrivé quelques minutes plutôt et il sentit en lui une soudaine envie de vomir. Une tristesse immense ainsi qu'une rage profonde. Et puis la scène à laquelle il avait assisté avait de quoi le choquer à vie. Quel genre d'homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir tué une femme et son enfant d'une seule balle dans la tête? On avait dit à Harry que le Herr Kommandant Malefoy était un lâche qui ne supporter pas la vue du sang mais même ce dernier s'était montré insensible à la scène. C'était à croire que pour eux tout cela revenais à tuer des insectes, aucune remord, seulement la satisfaction du bénéfice gagner dans la manœuvre.

-Vous les enviez n'est-ce pas? Questionna Rogue.

-Pardon? Demanda Harry qui espérait avoir mal entendu.

-Oui c'est vrai, eux son bien mieux là où ils sont maintenant. Loin de toute cette horreur, c'est crainte et ce froid qui vous glace les entrailles.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Rogue avait surement raison. Sans doute que Lupin et sa famille étaient bien mieux là où ils étaient à présent, réunis quelque part sans aucun problème.

-Ce n'est qu'un moment dur de notre vie professeur, un jour tout cela sera derrière nous, répondit Harry sans quitter Rogue du regard.

-Toujours optimise hein Potter?

Le trajet continua à travers le village jusqu'à ce que le convoi ne s'arrête devant la gare.

-Bien j'ai le sentiment que l'heure du discours soit arrivé, marmonna Jedusor en sortant de la Mercedes, Drago et Théo lui emboîtant le pas.

Tout les prisonnier furent descendu des camions et placer en rang faisant face à la gare au milieu de la rue.

-Dolohov tu traduis, demanda Jedusor à celui qui lui servait de chauffeur mais aussi de traducteur.

Tous attendez grelottant qu'on leur explique ce qui les attendez.

-Sorcier ! Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici !

Jedusor marqua un temps pour que Dolohov traduise (on considère qu'il le fait à chaque pour éviter de le préciser tout le temps)

-Il se trouve que nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve vous mêlant à cet ordre du phénix. J'avais donc dans l'idée de vous faire tuer.

Mais comme ici nous manquons de main d'œuvre j'ai pris la décision de vous faire travailler au ghetto.

Vous les sorciers allez travailler pour le Reich allemand !

Voici après tant d'années de liberté à contaminer notre race et à tenter de renverser notre économie la punition qui vous est dûment donné.

Nous ne sommes pas contre vous parce que nous le voulons simplement, nous sommes contre vous parce que nous sommes Allemand, et parce que nous Allemands nous sommes Nazi.

Viendras le jour où chacun d'entre vous ne seras plus ici, ce jours là la race aryenne Germanique prospérât dans un monde sauvé de la folie des Juifs, des Sorciers et des Tziganes!

N'oubliez pas ceci, notre monde ne peut survivre que si les plus fort chasse les plus faible, nous ne faisons que remettre en place des choses qui on un jour été bouleversé.

J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre !

Dolohov avait bien traduit ce que venait de dire Jedusor mais aucune réaction ne se fit. Personne ne savait comment il fallait réagir.

-Suis-je bien clair !

-Ya mein Herr Kommandant répondirent les membres de l'ordre à l'unisson ce qui fit cette fois ci sourire Jedusor.

-Bien, le Sturmbannführer et c'est hommes vont à présent vous diriger vers vos nouveaux baraquements puis nous vous mettrons au travail, annonça Jedusor avant de faire demi tour et de saluer Malefoy et Nott pour se diriger vers la gare où il devait régler quelques affaires.

-C'est parti pour une partie de plaisir, maronna Malefoy à l'oreille de Nott.

-Sturmbannführer Malefoy nos hommes sont prêt.

-Merci Montague, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

-Herr Kommandant!

Malefoy se retourna pour découvrir qui était cette voix qui l'appelé, une voix qu'il avait reconnue.

-Par pitié pas lui, marmonna Drago.

-Herr Kommandant Malefoy! Continua de crier Rusard même lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Drago.

-QUOI!

-Votre père m'as fait envoyé pour vous dire qu'il souhaiter vous parler urgemment au sujet de votre travail.

Voilà pour le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous à plus! N'hésité pas laisser une petit review (ou une grande) ça fait toujours plaisir!

 **(1) Untersturmführer: Grade de la SS, correspond au grade de sous-lieutenant dans l'armé française.**

 **(2) Reynart Heydrich, chef du SD le service du renseignement de la SS. Il sera le principale architecte de la solution final. Je vous invite à regarder le film HhHH qui retrace sa vie au sein du parti Nazi.**

 **HhHH signifie _Himmlers Hirn heißt Heydrich,_ ce qui signifie _Le cerveau d'Himmler s'appelle Haydrich._**

 **(3) Lüger: ou Lüger P08 Parabellum de son nom complet est un pistolet semi-automatique utilisé par les Allemand durant la seconde guerre mondiale.**


	4. une enquête à mener et retrouvaille

Bonjour tout le monde!

 **Tout ce qui écrit ici est important alors lisez tout s'il vous plaît !**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre.

Voici les points important pour comprendre et contextualiser l'histoire.

- **Il y a tout d'abord une différence de taille entre les livres originaux d'Harry Potter et puisque dans cette histoire j'ai décidé que le monde sorcier et le monde des moldus n'ont jamais vraiment été séparé. En fait les moldus savent très bien que les sorciers existent mais chacun vis dans son coin.**

 **-L'Allemagne à gagné la guerre face au Royaume-Unis (CF intro premier chapitre pour savoir comment).**

 **-Quand les dialogue provenant des Allemands sont en italique c'est que ceux-ci s'adresse en Anglais aux autres personnages.**

 **Note importante: Bien que j'essaye de rester le plus cohérent possible par rapport à l'Histoire celle avec un grand H, je ne prétends en aucun cas être un expert et vous invite à me signaler toute incohérence historique dans vos reviews, même si nous avons à faire une uchronie puisque qu'ici l'Allemagne à gagné la guerre face au Royaume-Unis et que la magie existe.**

 **Deuxième point avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, la seul "incohérence" qu'il y aura dans cette histoire est que les soldats allemands ne portent pas de nom allemand puisque leurs personnages sont les mangemorts et les Serpentard de l'histoire original de Harry Potter.**

 **Désoler d'avance pour l'utilisation du mot "nègre". Il sera utilisé quand les Nazis s'adresse à Blaise, étant donné l'époque et le simple fait qu'ils soit Nazi vous comprendrez l'utilisation de ce mot.**

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et attend avec impatience vos retour sur cette histoire.

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Une enquête à mener et retrouvaille**

Malefoy était dans le bureau de son père depuis une petite minute. Il observait ce dernier faire des allers et retour incessant le long de la pièce. Il avait le regard sévère, le visage concentré et les bras croisé derrière le dos. Drago n'en doutait pas son père fulminait et si il l'avait convoqué à propos de son travail cela n'était absolument pas de bonne augure pour lui. Mais il préféra garder sa patiente et son calme, ne pas poser de question et éviter de le mettre encore plus en colère, voilà ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Comment tu explique ceci? Demanda Lucuis au bout d'un moment qui paru interminable pour Drago.

-Expliquer quoi? Demanda Drago qui ne voyait pas où son père voulait en venir.

-Ceci, répondis Lucuis en sortant un pistolet d'un sac de farine posé sur son bureau.

-Je ne sais comment l'expliquer père, répondis Drago en feignant l'ignorance.

Mais en réalité il s'avait parfaitement comment l'expliquer. Il avait toute de suite compris. Un sac de farine avec une arme caché à l'intérieur était passé sous les yeux de son contrôle et il se retrouvait maintenant dans de beaux draps.

-C'est vrai en tant que responsable de la sécurité ici tu ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de travail à faire, seulement quelques petits contrôle ici où là. Mais rien de bien grave si des armes peuvent entrer dans le ghetto, sermonna Lucuis sarcastique.

-Père je ne suis pas le seul...

-ASSEZ! Ce matin le sale nègre est venue de lui même me dire qu'il avait retrouvé cette arme dans ce sac de farine et me la apporté! S'emporta Lucuis. Tu te rends compte de quoi tu à l'air si un nègre que l'on retient comme esclave fait le boulot que tu es censé faire? Tu ne peux pas faire passer un message clair je présume où est t'il trop difficile pour toi de contrôler tout ce qui arrive dans ce ghetto?! Finis Lucuis en tapant du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Drago au passage.

-J'ai fait passer le message mais sans doute les hommes qui l'exécute sont t'ils trop incompétents, se défendis Drago.

-Tu vas me trouver qui surveillé l'entrer du ghetto ce matin à cinq heure quand ce sac est entré et qui la fait rentrer suis-je clair? Demanda Lucuis qui s'était quelque peut calmer en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Oui père, répondis Drago obéissant.

-Bien, j'en référais bien évidemment à l'Hauptsturmführer, ne prenons pas cet incident à la légère. Et je veux que tu me ramène un coupable avant la fin du mois, ce qui veux dire que tu à encore deux semaines pour résoudre cette affaire, et d'ici là aucun pistolet qui ne soit pas Allemand devra franchir les limites de ce ghetto, suis-je bien clair?

-Oui père.

-Bien alors tu peux y aller.

Drago se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand la voix de son père résonna encore une fois.

-Le transfère de prisonnier s'est passé sans encombre?

-Parfaitement, répondis Drago en se retournant. Mais il me semble vous avoir vue dans la court quand nous avons fait monter les prisonniers dans les camions je me trompe?

-Je voulais m'assurer que tout c'était bien passé jusqu'au bout, répondis Lucuis calmement avec un sourire froid.

-Alors vous pouvez être rassuré, tout c'est passé à merveille. Et maintenant si vous le permettez je dois retourner au ghetto trouver qui à bien pu faire entrer une arme dans ces lieux, dit Drago avant de se retourner définitivement et en se forçant à fermer la porte le plus calmement possible.

Dans le couloir Théodore l'attendais. Ayant forcement entendu les cris de Lucuis de l'autre côté de la porte, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de tout de même demander à Drago ce qui s'était passé.

-Comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, lança Drago de mauvaise humeur.

-Bon c'est vrai que j'ai tout entendus. Mais je t'avais prévenue qu'il fallait limiter l'extension de ce marcher noir, fit remarquer Théodore pour sa défense.

-Parce que tu crois que j'aurais laissé faire une chose pareille? Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point cela n'as rien à voir avec le marché noir et tu le sais très bien. Un petit sorcier de merde à pensé qu'il pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet ? Et bien je vais me faire un plaisir de le retrouver.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi le nègre des cuisine à t'il ramené le pistolet à ton père? Et pourquoi n'y en avait t'il qu'un qui se trouver dans un sac à farine en partance pour le ghetto? Demanda Théo dont les questions sur les éléments manquant de la situation fusait à tout vas dans son esprit.

-Si je le savais je te le dirais, lui répondis Drago en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir.

Cela dis c'est question valaient le mérite d'être posé. Drago aussi avait compris que nombreux était les éléments manquant dans cette affaire. A moins que leurs registre soit faux, tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne se trouvaient au ghetto, il y avait donc peut de chance pour qu'un sorcier inconnu est fait passer l'arme par l'extérieur du ghetto. De plus si un sorcier se cacher derrière tout ça il leur aurait surement envoyé une baguette ou plusieurs baguette, du moins c'est qu'il aurait fait.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas? Demanda Nott qui avait bien du mal à suivre la cadence de pas imposé par Malefoy.

-A t'on avis? Répondis Drago énigmatique.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que Nott compris où se dirigeait Drago quand il vit ce dernier sortir son lüger de son étuis et ouvrir la porte des cuisines avec fracas.

Sur le pas de la porte, Malefoy scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de Blaise. Ginny et Hermione étaient encore là et avaient stoppé net leur action. Toute deux avaient été prise d'un sursaut quand Malefoy avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine.

 _\- Où est-il?_ Leurs hurla t'il comme si les voir le visage bouche bée à le regarder l'insupporter encore plus.

Ginny ayant compris qu'il ne pouvait que parler de Blaise désigna l'arrière cuisine là où était entreposé les provisions qui serviraient pour plus tard.

D'un pas rapide et furieux Drago se précipita vers l'endroit désigné par Ginny tendis que Théodore le suivait d'un pas calme et lent.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait Zabini, Malefoy se rua vers lui l'empoignant par le col et pointant de son autre main son pistolet vers lui. Blaise était paniqué ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'on lui reprochait. Se sentant oppressé il tenta de trouver un échappatoire à la situation bien que sachant que cela relevait de l'impossible. Son regard tomba sur Théodore qui barrait l'entrer les bras posé avec décontraction contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pourquoi tu ramené le pistolet que tu à trouver ce matin à mon père! Demanda Malefoy fous de rage.

-Je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennui, répondis Blaise qui compris enfin pourquoi on le menacer. Malefoy fils voulait donc lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

-Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il y avait ce pistolet dans ce sac de farine? Demanda Drago un peu plus calmement.

-Je vous l'assure, je ne sais pas à qui il était destiné. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, répondis Blaise avec précipitation levant les mains en signe de non culpabilité.

-Bien sûr que tu ne rien à voir là dedans pourriture de nègre. Tu vas me faire aussi croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul pistolet et que tu n'as pas gardé l'autres dans un lieu sur?

-Je vous assure que je dis la vérité. Je ne voulais en aucun cas m'attirer d'ennuis ni même attirer d'ennuis à qui que ce soit ici. Je ne sais même pas me servir d'un pistolet, dit Blaise pour sa défense.

-Bien sur que non t'es bien trop bête pour ça.

-Ou peut-être seulement que je n'ai pas eu le privilège d'aller à la Hitlerjugend **(1)** , répondis Blaise à voix basse.

-QUOI?! Demanda Malefoy devenue soudain encore plus fous de rage.

Il avait parfaitement entendu ce que venait de dire Blaise à voix basse.

Blaise quand à lui regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dis ça. Certes il avait voulue faire allusion au fait que contrairement à Malefoy qui dès son plus jeune âge avait appris à se servir d'armes à la Hitlerjugend lui n'en n'avait jamais eu l'occasion du fait de son statue. Mais en aucun cas Blaise ne pouvait se considérer comme jaloux de Malefoy, il avait dis ça plus par colère que par jalousie mais bien sur Malefoy n'était pas décidé à l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Malefoy d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Blaise terrifié par l'excès de colère de Malefoy obéit sans même se poser de question sachant très bien qu'il s'était mis dans une situation où sa vie était en jeux.

Malefoy relâcha la pression qu'il exercé sur son col et mis le bout du canon de son pistolet dans la bouche de Blaise.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, le mit Drago au défit en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

Blaise le regarda avec un regard qui laissait transpercer sa peur, il n'avait pas le temps de le supplier sachant très bien que Malefoy pourrait appuyer sur la gâchette à tout instant.

Drago tenait toujours son pistolet dans la bouche de Blaise et pendant un instant il sembla vraiment sur le point d'appuyer sur la détente. Mais au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité pour Blaise, Drago finis par retirer son pistolet de sa bouche. Et alors qu'il commença à se relaxer, Malefoy en profita pour le frapper au visage à l'aide de la crosse de son lüger fendant ses lèvres en deux et lui faisant cracher du sang.

Drago se retourna sans un regard pour lui, la tête baisser comme blasé. Il poussa d'un coup d'épaule Théodore sur son passage qui était toujours planté à l'entrer de l'arrière cuisine. Il regarda Drago quitter la pièce sans même porter un regard pour Ginny et Hermione qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil depuis leurs arrivé. Théodore vis même que ces deux dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien sur ne parlant que peux ou pas allemand elle n'avait pu comprendre un traître mot de la conversation entre Malefoy et Blaise. Mais elle avait très bien pu entendre les hurlements et le coup qu'avait porté Malefoy à Zabini.

Théodore l'étendis justement gémir à côté de lui. Il était couché au sol une main se tenant sa lèvre fendu et saignant terriblement. Pris de pitié pour lui Théodore sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu qu'il jeta à Zabini avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce. Cependant au moment de partie, il remarqua l'arrivé d'un nouveau venue dans les cuisines, un sorcier qui lui avait était présenté par Drago la veille et qu'il n'avait pu supporter dès le moment où il l'avait vue. Ce type devait en principe s'occuper de faire la cuisine comme les autres à cette heure ci mais il était apparemment incapable de suivre correctement les horaires imposé. Ce petit défaut de comportement lui avait valu bon nombres de punitions par le passer d'après Drago.

- _McLaggen qu'est ce que tu fais là à une heure aussi tardive ?_ Demanda Nott déjà agacé.

-Je n'ais pas d'excuse Herr Kommandant, répondis Cormac droit comme un militaire au garde à vous.

-Pfff, soupira Nott, _tu me fais vraiment pitié_ , lui dit t'il avant de traverser la pièce en lançant un regard indescriptible à Hermione et Ginny qui une fois seul se précipitèrent pour aider Blaise.

Cormac les suivirent jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte où il les regarda s'occuper de Blaise les bras croisés.

-Tu ne pourrais pas nous aider aux lieux de rester planté là ? Demanda Hermione exaspéré par l'attitude de son ancien camarade de classe.

Ginny elle avait été surprise le matin même quand en revenant de sa nuit passé aux cachots, elle avait découvert que McLaggen travaillait lui aussi au château. Elle l'avait crue mort pendant longtemps. Puis quand il lui avait raconté qu'il travailler ici au service de Jedusor elle avait crue s'étouffer. Comment les Nazis avaient ils pu garder patience et le garder en vie était un mystère. Cependant il était là et ne semblait pas vouloir faire beaucoup d'effort quand il s'agissait de travailler en commun ou d'aider les autres, à croire que la guerre ne lui avait pas appris la notion de solidarité.

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas ma faute si cet abrutis à ramené une arme qui aurait pu nous servir au Herr Malefoy. En plus je dois finir de faire le travail que vous ne faite pas pendant que monsieur à le droit à toute l'attention du monde, leur répondis Cormac d'un ton hautain et insupportable.

-Et tu aurais fait quoi toi avec une arme ? Tu te serais battu face à une centaine de Nazis ? Demanda Ginny sarcastique.

-Qui ne tente rien n'as rien.

-En attendant Blaise nous à sauver la vie en allant redonner cette arme, bien plus que si nous avions tenté de l'utiliser alors soit un minimum reconnaissant, lui intima Hermione.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de me montrer reconnaissant envers ce genre de personne, crachat Cormac qui n'avait jamais supporté Blaise. Au moins pour cela ils ont raisons, ces gens là nous sont inferieur.

-Espèce de pourriture, lâcha Hermione.

-Voyons beauté ne te met pas dans des états comme ça. La colère déforme t'on jolie visage, finis t'il avec un sourire avant de se retourner sans demander son reste.

Le reste de la journée fut dure pour Blaise qui souffrait du coup que Malefoy lui avait donné. Sans moyen pour se soigner il risquerait dans garder une cicatrice, mais au moins Malefoy ne l'avait pas tué.

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun autre incident notable ne survienne. Drago continué son enquête pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny essayaient de supporter au mieux Cormac et ses avances douteuse.

Désormais la neige ne cessait de tomber depuis des semaines sur Poudlard et ses environs. L'hiver n'avait pas décidé de se montrer clément avec la population sorcière qui dans le ghetto sans protection contre le froid peiné à survivre. Seul ceux qui travailler à l'intérieure du château n'avait pas à ce plaindre des températures glaciale qui frapper à l'extérieur.

Cela faisait une semaine très exactement que Nott était arrivé au ghetto et contre toute attente sans l'aide de Drago, il lui était impossible de trouver le moindre renseignement sur ce marché noir. Nott doutait même que Drago n'y soit pas pour rien bien qu'ils menait en parallèle l'enquête visant à savoir d'où provenait le pistolet qui avait été dissimulé dans le sac de farine. Ils avaient finis par trouver un indice intéressant, le pistolet ne venait pas l'extérieur mais de chez eux. En effet ce modèle de Walther P38 appartenait à Rabastan Lestrange, un sous-officier qui passait la plus part de son temps au ghetto. Mais comme ce dernier occupé également un bureau au château, il était difficile de dire quand son arme lui avait été volé puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de quand il l'avait perdu. En tout cas cette petite étourderie lui avait valu une semaine de surveillance de nuit au ghetto.

Aussi cela faisait aussi maintenant six jours que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix avaient été libéré des cachots et qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de liberté. Si Harry lui ne voyait pas où était le progrès dans sa situation, Rogue en éternel optimiste clamé qu'il valait mieux se réjouir de pouvoir goûter à l'air extérieur, au plaisir ne plus avoir à vivre dans un espace de deux mètres carré et d'obtenir enfin un peu d'intention aussi mauvaise soit elle.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour tout le monde et encore d'avantage pour Drago.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et le jeune officier attendait avec impatiente cette date depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait finit par convaincre Astoria sa femme d'emmener avec lui leurs fils Scorpuis âgé de cinq ans. C'était le portrait craché de son père à son âge, plutôt grand, blond aux yeux bleu et déjà passionné par l'Histoire. Il lui tardé de voir le fils et la femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis six mois maintenant lorsqu'il avait quitté Paris pour Londres. Malheureusement pour des raisons de santé sa mère n'avait pas pu venir préférant s'épargner un long voyage pour rester chez eux à Munich.

Il devait être un peut plus de 17 heures quand le Poudlard Express arriva aux abords de Près-au-Lard. Drago pouvait déjà entendre le sifflet du train et voir la fumé noir qui s'en dégagé par derrière les maisons du village. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que le train devait bien avoir quinze minutes de retard, sans doute la neige l'avait t'il retardé.

Il devait y avoir un dîner spéciale le soir même dans la grande salle et pour l'occasion l'Hauptsturmführer avait autorisé à ce que nombre de soldat et d'officier reçoivent leur compagne et quelques membre de leurs famille au château.

Alors pour l'occasion Malefoy avait revêtue sa tenue d'officier celle qu'on portait pendant les cérémonies. Toute de noir, avec la brassière du partit à l'épaule gauche ainsi que de nombreuse décoration décorations qu'il avait reçue au cours de sa carrière militaire.

Et comme les allemands ne tenaient pas vraiment à ce que l'on puisse voir les conséquences de leur travail, ils avaient ordonné à tous les prisonniers du ghetto de reste dans leurs baraquements avant que le train n'arrive.

Seul quelque uns avait la possibilité de rester au dehors. Comme Harry qui était actuellement occupé à déblayer la neige qui encombré le quai pendant que son fils Albus de cinq ans restait sans rien faire collé contre son père.

- _Dépêche !_ Lui hurla Malefoy. _Le train arrive et tu n'as pas encore finis ton travail !_

S'il l'avait pu, Harry lui aurait répondu qu'il était difficile de déblayer seul le quai d'une gare d'autant plus quand il continuer à neiger.

Enfin le train à quai et les portes s'ouvrirent sur bon nombres de femme accompagné la plupart d'un autre membre de leurs familles prêtes à descendre du train. Il fallut un peu de temps à Drago pour trouver Astoria mais étant donné qu'elle était la seul personne à venir accompagné d'un enfant il ne lui fut pas bien difficile de la trouver. Ce fut en revanche bien plus difficile de se frayer un chemin à travers tout ces soldats qui embrasser leurs épouse, Drago en eu même la nausée quand il vit Crabbe embrasser Millicent Bulstrode.

-Alors madame comment me trouver vous ? Demanda Drago quand enfin il fut à la hauteur d'Astoria.

Celle-ci ne l'ayant pas remarqué se jeta dans ses bras quand elle entendue le son de sa voix. Puis Drago sera son fils dans ses bras comme il faisait chaque fois qu'il se retrouver.

Juste à côté d'eux se trouver Harry et son fils. Harry observa d'un œil discret sa famille ne comprenant rien à ce qu'ils se disaient mais les jalousant intérieurement. Lui ne pouvait plus voir Ginny non seulement depuis qu'il avait passé plusieurs moi emprisonné dans les cachots mais aussi depuis qu'elle travaillé au château. Il se trouvait bien malchanceux, maintenant qu'il avait rejoins le ghetto, Ginny l'avait quitté. Il pouvait au moins profiter d'avoir son fils et ses parents à ses côté même si ce n'était pas le cadre qu'il espérait pour eux.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'autre garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui, un garçon un peut plus grand que lui et très bien habillé. Il ne connaissait que très peut de choses du Herr Malefoy ce qui était normal pour son âge, mais il avait vite compris que cette personne était une « méchante personne » comme il l'appelait. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi cette méchante personne avait l'air si gentil avec cette femme et ce petit garçon.

-Père, qui est ce garçon qui me fixe? Demanda Scorpuis à Drago en pointant Albus du doigt.

Drago se retourna vers Harry et son fils et vit ce dernier qui de peur se cacha derrière les jambes d'Harry.

-Ce n'est personne mon fils, ce son de mauvaise chose ne t'en approche pas, dit Drago à Scorpuis d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire et rassurant.

-Drago, appela Astoria.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne verrait pas ce genre de personne, lui rappela sa femme en parlant le plus discrètement possible pour que leurs fils ne les attendent pas.

-C'est vrai mais tu te doutais bien qu'il y en aurait quelque uns ici non? Et puis il y aura des domestiques au château.

-Il y en à déjà à la maison, lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement Astoria.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, soupira Drago.

-Bon très bien, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un débat là dessus, allons à la voiture je meurs de froid.

-Dolohov! Appela Drago pour que ce dernier vienne chercher les bagages de sa femme et son fils pour les mettre dans la voiture.

Ainsi tout les trois se dirigeaient maintenant vers le château par la même route sinueuse dont Drago préparer actuellement les travaux de rénovations. Il s'avait qu'il serait trop difficile de travailler en hiver surtout avec cette neige, il avait donc prévu de faire débuter les travaux au mois de mars. Cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour tout planifier.

On pouvait déjà apercevoir le château à travers les arbres qui bordait la route du côté du lac.

-Tu vois mon fils c'est ici que tu vas passer tes vacances de Noël, souffla Drago à l'oriel de son fils en pointant le château du doigt.

-Et comment il s'appelle ce château ? Demanda Scorpuis d'un ton enjoué.

-Poudlard, lui répondis Drago.

-Et qui l'a construit ce château ?

Pour le coup Drago ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas dire que ce belle endroit avait était construit par des sorciers choses qui au fond de lui l'insupporter. Cela le dépasser de savoir que des être inférieure est pu construire un endroit si beau. Il aller devoir mentir à son fils mais tant pis se dit il.

-Ces le château d'un ancien seigneur qui s'est exilé ici, finit t'il par répondre.

Le goût de son fils pour l'Histoire aller finir par lui jouer des tours pensa-il.

-Et tu me feras visiter le château ? Demanda Scorpuis en servant à son père son regard le plus suppliant.

-Si tu es sage nous verrons, accorda t'il en poussant un léger soupir.

-Tu ne peux rien lui refuser décidément, lui fit remarquer Astoria avec un léger sourire.

-Pas plus qu'à toi. Et puis il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui faire la visite du château si tu ne veux pas que l'on perde notre fils.

-Très drôle, lui répondis Astoria sarcastique. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela où vas t'il dormir.

-Dans une chambre au bout du couloir où se trouve notre chambre.

Il avait ordonné à sa servante de transformer la pièce qui se trouvé au bout du couloir après son bureau en une chambre pour son fils, le seul inconvénient étant que la chambre d'Hermione était désormais accolé à celle de son fils. Mais au moins elle pourrait servir le moindre de ces désir à tout moment.

-Tu verras c'est une joli chambre, j'ai eu le temps de la faire décorer simplement et de faire apporter quelque livres pour qu'il s'entraîne à la lecture.

-Je vois que monsieur pense à tout. Et dis moi tu à fais de la place ma garde robe ? Lui demanda sa femme en clignant des yeux pour se faire innocente.

-Il devrait y avoir assez de place pour tes vêtements étant donné que je porte toujours la même tenue. En plusieurs exemplaires certes mais la même tenue.

-Sturmbannführer Malefoy, nous y voilà, annonça Dolohov quand la voiture se fut arrêté devant les escaliers de l'entrer du château.

Tout avait été prévu pour la soirée. Dans la court et dans le hall de grande bannière du partit avaient été installé. Les voitures entraient et sortaient de la court les unes après les autres comme dans un bal réglé avec minutions.

Tout les trois sortirent de la voiture et montèrent les marches menant au grand hall. Tout en haut de ces marches l'Hauptsturmführer Jedusor les y attendais accompagné de Lucuis à ses côté.

-Madame Malefoy enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Jedusor visiblement ravis de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la femme de l'un de ses meilleurs officiers.

Astoria salua poliment Jedusor et fit de même avec Lucuis qui en revanche ne se priva pas pour enlacer son petit fils qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis bien plus longtemps que Drago.

-Alors cet endroit te plaît ? Demanda Jedusor à Scorpuis.

Ce dernier visiblement intimidé par Jedusor ne pu que répondre oui de la tête.

-Alors petit tu à perdu ta langue ? Demanda Drago. Excuser le il est un peut timide.

-Cela ne fait rien. Allez plutôt vous préparer dans vos appartements la soirée commence dans une heure, les invita Jedusor.

\- Bien, allons-y.

-Heil Hitler ! Prononça Jedusor alors que Drago et sa famille avaient déjà commencé à avancer.

-Heil Hitler ! Répondirent les Malefoy en se retournant avant de reprendre leur chemin vers les escaliers.

Là Hermione les y attendais comme le lui avait demandé Malefoy. Il lui ordonna de prendre leurs bagages et d'aller les monter dans leurs appartements.

Le chemin jusqu'à ces derniers n'était pas si long. Astoria et Scorpuis restaient admiratif devant la grandeur de la salle des escaliers et le nombre impressionnant de tableau qui s'y trouver. Les Nazis avaient décidé de faire retirer l'impressionnante collection de tableau qui se trouver dans le hall mais quand ils trouvèrent que le résultat était trop froid il avait était ordonner d'installer de nouveau tableau, moldu cette fois ci.

Devant Hermione peinait à grimper les marches en tenant les multiples valises qu'avait ramené Astoria et Scorpuis. Arriver en haut elle se réjouit que le Herr Malefoy ai décidé de s'installer au troisième étage et non au septième.

 _-Bien Hermione aide mon fils à sortir ses affaires, mais attention. Tu ne lui parle sous aucun prétexte._ L'avertis Drago.

-Oui Herr Kommandant.

-Scorpuis, suit cette dame elle va te montrer ta chambre.

Hermione emmena donc Scorpuis jusqu'à sa chambre emportant avec elle sa valise qu'elle reconnu grâce aux initiale gravé dessus.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle commença à défaire soigneusement les affaires de Malefoy fils pendant que ce dernier s'était tout simplement installé sur son lit en la regardant faire silencieusement. Hermione l'aurait presque trouvait adorable sil n'était pas le fils de celui qui la maltraité. Elle eu même de la peine et de l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-on être un enfant si innocent et qui plus tard allait comme son père devenir plus tard un tueur de sang froid, un homme remplit de haine près à faire régner le chaos pour mener à bien ses idées. S'il paraissait innocent pour le moment il y avait peu d'espoir pour que ce garçon ne devienne pas un jour comme son père où son grand-père.

-Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda timidement Scorpuis.

Hermione surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Avec le temps elle avait finis par comprendre un peut d'Allemand et elle avait donc très bien compris ce que lui avait demandé le petit garçon. Mais elle fut tellement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole qu'elle en oublia quoi répondre.

-Qui êtes vous ? Redemanda Scorpuis avec patiente.

-Je suis personne, répondis Hermione à voix basse avant de retourner à son travail.

-Mais on ne peut pas être personne, répondis Scorpuis avec incompréhension.

La remarque eu le dont de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Mais pourtant c'était bien le cas, ici elle n'était personne, juste une simple prisonnière qui servait à servir les Nazis.

-Vous n'avez pas de prénom ? Demanda Scorpuis loin d'être découragé.

-Je n'ais pas le droit de te parler, lui répondis Hermione sans même le regarder.

-Pourquoi, tu es punie ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, affirma Hermione qui espérait qu'ainsi le petit garçon ne poserait plus de question.

Après tout Malefoy lui avait interdis de lui parler et ce sous aucun prétexte, alors elle préféra faire en sorte de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, c'était une chose qui pouvait vous sauver la vie.

-Moi je m'appelle Scorpuis Malefoy, dit le petit garçon qui espérait ainsi obtenir une réponse.

-Scorpuis à qui est-ce que tu parle ? Demanda Drago qui était sur le pas de la porte.

-Père qui est cette dame ? Elle dit qu'elle est puni et qu'elle à pas le droit de me parler et aussi qu'elle s'appelle personne.

Malefoy lança un œil sévère sur Hermione qui se fit petite. Elle n'était pas sur que la présence de son fils empêche Malefoy de la punir.

-Elle s'appelle Hermione, et si tu veux quoi que ce soit du devras lui demander à elle mais interdiction de lui parler pour quoi que ce d'autre c'est compris ? Demanda Drago.

-D'accord, lui répondis Scorpuis avec un hochement de tête.

-Tu à vue la collection de livre qu'il y a ici ? Lui demanda Drago en pointant la bibliothèque du doigt. Tu pourras apprendre à lire un peu plus comme ça.

Scorpuis se dirigea de lui-même vers la bibliothèque et pris un livre au hasard et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son père où il avait remarqué un coin parfait près de la fenêtre pour commencer à lire.

 _-Je t'avais pourtant interdis de lui parler non ?_ Questionna Drago quand il fut seul dans la pièce avec Hermione.

-Désolé Herr Kommandant.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse et la sera sa main autour de son coup puis la plaqua contre le mur.

- _Que je ne t'y reprenne plus, tu ne lui parle que si il te parle et tu prends conseil au près de moi si tu à un doute !_ Siffla Malefoy discrètement.

Hermione qui ne pouvait répondre essaya d'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Malefoy se décida enfin à la lâcher. Elle poussa une grande inspiration et porta sa main à sa gorge, le Herr Kommandant lui avait fait si mal qu'elle en garderait surement une séquelle, une de plus.

 _-Finis de sortir ses affaires puis décent aux cuisines, il faut que tu finisses de préparer le repas._

Une fois partit Hermione resta là un moment sans bouger. Décidément elle ne s'y habituerait jamais à ses excès de violence. Au fond d'elle, elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi la détestait t'il tant ? Était-ce vraiment le simple fait qu'elle soit en vie qui le mettait en colère ? Et si son existence le répugnait tant pourquoi ne la tuer t'il pas tout simplement ? Elle savait qu'au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de travers l'envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête le démangé. Ou peut-être était il simplement un sadique qui comblait sa haine dans l'idée que plus il la garder en vie plus il la faisait souffrir.

En repensant à cela elle se remit au travail pour finir de ranger les affaires de Scorpuis avant que Malefoy ne se décide à revenir et lui fasse de nouveaux comprendre à quel point il la détesté.

Quand elle eu finis cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller aux cuisines où régné une forte activité. Blaise et Ginny étaient tout deux occupé à essayer de préparer les plats qui avaient été commandé pour l'occasion.

-En quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Demanda Hermione désireuse de se rendre utile.

-Si tu pouvais sortir les bouteilles de vins des caisses ce serait parfait, lui dit Ginny en pointant du doigt les grandes caisses de bouteille poser près de la grande table qui trôner au milieu de la cuisine.

Hermione se mit tout de suite à la tâche alors Blaise était en train de dresser de nombreux plats.

-Tout va bien Hermione ? Lui demanda ce dernier en voyant l'air préoccuper qu'aborder l'ancienne gryffondor.

-Ça vas merci Blaise, mentit Hermione peut désireuse de faire paniquer son ami pour rien.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la claire voyance et la ténacité de Blaise qui avait bien remarquer que son ami ne lui disait pas la vérité.

-Hermione ne me ment pas, pas à moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, lui répondit Blaise en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Ginny regarder la scène du coin de l'œil, elle avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux les laisser seul, ces deux là s'entendez très bien.

-Ce n'est rien Blaise je t'assure, c'est juste les choses habituelle. Tu sais comment peut être le Herr Malefoy quand il en à près moi, lui répondit elle avec une grande indifférence comme si elle s'était habitué à la chose.

-Que t'as fait ce monstre encore une fois ? Commença à s'emporter Blaise qui ne supporter ni de près ni de loin Drago Malefoy.

-Rien Blaise, insista Hermione. Je n'aurais pas du désobéir c'est tout.

-Voyons Blaise lâche là tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance, lâcha Cormac qui avait suivit la scène de près.

-Cormac laisse nous tranquille, soupira Hermione.

Blaise ne prêta aucune attention à Cormac, il resta là un moment à la regarder pour tenter de percevoir à travers son regard si ce que lui disait Hermione était vrai. Puis après un moment quand il comprit qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, il finit par se relever non sans lui avoir serré l'épaule en signe de soutient avant.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, bien loin du château à Pré-au-Lard Harry était enfin rentrer dans son baraquement.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soldat SS qui étaient resté au ghetto ce soir là, la plupart se trouvant au château. Seul ceux qui n'attendais pas de famille ou qui en avait l'obligation étaient restaient.

De ce fait certain des prisonniers en avaient profité pour se retrouver au Trois Ballais pour fêter comme ils le pouvaient le réveillon entre eux. Harry avait préférer rester avec ses parents et son fils Albus. Tout les Weasley à l'exception de Ginny étaient là ainsi que son parrain Siruis. Tous se trouvaient dans le salon dans lequel tous logé ensemble avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes, mais toutes les autres personnes étaient parties fêter le réveillon ailleurs.

-Enfin un peu d'espace, grogna Siruis en s'installant autours de la table.

-Combien de temps cela faisait t'il que nous n'avions pas eu d'espace pour nous tous ? Questionna James.

-Bien trop longtemps, répondis Harry pensif en se remémorant ses six mois passé dans les cachots.

-Bien je voudrais porter un toast, lança James. A Lupin et à Tonks ainsi qu'à leurs fils et à tous ceux que nous avons perdus, prononça-t-il d'un air solennel.

Tout le monde leva son verre à la mémoire de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà perdu, et la liste était bien longue.

Lupin, Tedd et Tonks furent tué par Crabbe. Colin Crivey, tué par Jedusor parce qu'il avait simplement croisé son chemin. Katie Bell tué par Drago parce qu'elle volé un morceau de viande. Pomona Chourave tué par Lucuis parce qu'elle avait voulu protéger Luna alors que cette dernière s'était aventurée dans un endroit interdis du ghetto. Rita Skeeter tué par Jedusor parce qu'elle représenté une « menace imminente » pour l'état et enfin Romilda Vaine tué par Goyle parce qu'elle avait selon lui mal répondu. En tout cas c'était la liste qu'Harry et les autres pouvait dresser parmi tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Mais tous les jours de nouvelles personnes étaient ajoutés à liste.

-Et à l'Angleterre libre, rajouta James.

-Au moins nous somme réunis, dit Lily en prenant une gorgé de son verre.

-Oui, il nous manque seulement Ginny, répondis Harry.

-Ginny va bien, tenta de rassurer Siruis sans même y croire vraiment. Il y une soirée ce soir au château elle doit être surement très occupé.

-J'aurais tant aimé que nous soyons tous réunis chez nous à Godric's Hollow, leur dit Harry.

-Hermione nous aurait raconté de belle histoire Noël, pensa Ron qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir depuis son séjour aux cachots.

-C'est vrai, et puis avec Remus on n'aurait pas manqué d'en apprendre plus sur toute les bêtises que vous avez pu faire quand vous étiez plus jeunes, lança Harry à son père et à Siruis.

Ces deux derniers eurent un léger rire, signe qu'ils s'étaient rappelé un moment bien drôle vécu il y a longtemps entre les murs du château.

-On ferrait mieux de parler d'autres choses sinon je crois que je vais pleurer, leurs dit tristement Lily qui commencé en effet à avoir les yeux rouge.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi manger. Mais ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se retrouver. Chacun avaient conscience que cette fois pouvait être la dernière, comme chaque matin ils se levaient en sachant que cette journée pouvait être la dernière.

Au château la soirée pouvait enfin commencé. Le hall avait lui aussi était décoré pour l'occasion, de grande bannière du drapeau Nazi remplacés celle qui autrefois décoré la salle aux couleurs des quatre maisons et de grand sapin de Noël avaient été installé dans la grande salle par derrière l'ancienne table des professeurs devenue aujourd'hui la table des officiers.

Drago entra dans la salle accompagné d'Astoria au même moment que Nott.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

Voilà pour le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous à plus! N'hésité pas laisser une petit review (ou une grande) ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bien que le chapitre soit assez centré sur Malefoy cela ne devra pas être le cas prochainement, il n'est pas le personnage principale.

Dite moi ce que vous avez pensé de Cormac et de Scorpuis, je suis impatient de savoir votre avis.

 **Hitlerjugend: ou Jeunesse Hitlérienne était une organisation du partit Nazi pour les jeunes Allemands créée en 1926.**


End file.
